Threaten Me with a Good Time
by Dread Wolf's Heart
Summary: Fred & George are the dynamic duo of pranks. What happens when they fall for strippers? What if their brother Charlie gets in the way? FRED LIVES AU
1. First Encounters?

_Keep in mind this is a fanfiction and nothing will be accurate, this is simply a fiction. Also any negative feelings towards exotic dancers/strippers are not reflected by either writers of this fic.  
Warning: Lap Dances  
Note: Their makeup is enchanted and obscures their features, as well as changing eye color!_

"Hey Adrin! You ready to work the poles tonight?" Amelia asked waving her wand to add extra makeup. Adrin fixed a fraying fabric patch on her outfit.

"Well, Not really, I'd love to be lying in bed right now. "

"With a guy on top of you? Because I miss relationships."

Adrin rolled her eyes. "I do not." She put her wand in her vanity drawer. "Relationships are for people who want to be hurt."

"Okay.. sorry the sex. The real life sex... better?" Amelia asked fixing her hair.

"A bit perhaps. "

"Now for one of our best known dancers, the infamous Hypnotic Scarlett Phoenix." Amelia sighed before ensuring her red lace corset was secure before making her way on stage.

Adrin watched her friend go out wishing her luck before moving back to finishing up her own makeup.

Amelia sighed before throwing her shoulders back as she confidently strolled to the pole as a muggle song played in the background. Although, she was sure the wizarding men had no clue the origins of her playlist.

'Pour some sugar on me' And the next song 'cherry pie'.

Fred and George settled into their seats while their brothers went to the bar to get them some drinks. George looked up on stage. "Woah, look at her Freddie."

"Bloody hell ." He muttered when she looked up and locked eyes with him smirking. She placed a chair at the end of the stage making a 'come hither' motion at Fred.

George looked at his brother and smirked. "Get up there mate, before Bill and Charlie get back."

"Oh.. um.." he said when George gave him a shove

George just smirked at his brother as he got on stage.

Amelia smirked. "C'm here sugar." She purred plopping him in the seat.

He gulped looking at her. "I should warm you, I um..."

She smirked. "Warn me? you look mighty sweet to me."

"This is my first time at one of these places." There was hooting from a table. "And my brothers are watching. "

"Let them."  
His face went bright red as the music started.

She smirked moving his legs so they were spread before bending over barely brushing him, making sure to put on a show. He gulped and his hands formed soft fists at his side.

She laughed before hovering right over his lap. "Don't worry sugar, you can touch." He gulped and his hands slowly came to rest on her hips. There were hollers from the crowd.

"Oh hon I'm sure you can do better." Amelia smirked slipping one of his hands down the front of her corset when she finally made contact with his lap.

"Bloody hell." He muttered as he felt the material. He looked up into her eyes.

"It's okay.. what's your name handsome?"

"It's... it Fred. "

"Well Fred, relax and enjoy okay? I'm sure your brothers are jealous or excited you were chosen."

"Well, Ones married to work and the other to a French girl, so maybe my twin might be." He smirked a bit at the thought.

"With the red hair I'm guessing Weasley?" She smirked grinding on his lap.

He shuddered. "Y-yeah, good guess."

"Mmhm, I remember you. I'm guessing you don't remember me.. but you will." She purred before placing his finger in the loop of the tie in her corset pulling it. The corset loosened around her as she continued grinding swiveling her hips before hovering right over him again teasingly.

He felt her corset expand and his eyes drifted to her breast. He gulped and shifted a bit his pants become uncomfortably tight.

"Mmm." She purred continuing. "Consider me leaving you hard, and frustrated as PAYBACK Freddie." Amelia smirked when the lights dropped. When the lights came back up Fred was in his seat, underwear in his pocket and Amelia gone.

There were cheers as a bouncer helped Fred off of the stage. He sat back down and George snickered. "Got a problem there, Freddie?" He was smirking. "Looked like things were getting hot and heavy up there."

"She knew who we were George! She said it was 'payback' what's that supposed to mean?"

George shrugged. "Hmm, maybe she's someone from school. "

"Get ready for the Exotic and beautiful Cerulean Majesty." The announcer said as a woman stepped onto stage and began to start belly dancing. Soon the skirt came off and the music changed to something more upbeat.

"Fuck yeah!" Amelia cheered her friend on from the sidelines.

She smiled at the crowd as her fingers found the pole. Then beyond the lights she saw the red hair and caught her eyes with George's. Her eyes widened for a second and she faltered before returning to her dance quickly.

"She's staring right at you, little brother. " Charlie teased George. "You boys are popular tonight, aren't you?"

"Who can resist...

...these devilish good looks?" The twins asked smirking.

She danced on the pole for a while before leaning against it and reaching behind her. Her top slowly fell to the floor as if a charm had been placed on the fabric to slow it's descent. She smiled reaching above herself to grab the pole before rolling her body forward.

"Oh bloody hell." George muttered.

"Looking a little hot around the collar, eh, Georgie?" Bill snickered. Charlie was watching too.

"Look at her go." He muttered to his brother his eyes never leaving the girl's rolling body.

Fred was absent from his seat, talking eagerly to one of owners, offering money to enter the champagne room to figure out who the hell that girl was that knew him.

"I'll pay whatever I have to get a private session." He wouldn't be missed his brothers hadn't taken their eyes off Adrinette who was smirking right at George.

"Sorry, but it's up to the girls who get brought back. Lady's rules." The owner said pointing to the head owner at the bar. "We've had a few creeps try to get in there before."

"How can I ask her? I won't go if she doesn't want me to."

George gulped as Adrinette sauntered down the stage dropping to a split at the end of the short cat walk.

She sent a wink in his direction and a few moments later the lights went out she left the stage. A few minutes later a bouncer came to the table. "I need a Mr. Weasley. " all three men looked at eachother. "I'm sorry, the girl wants a Charlie Weasley."

Charlie stood up and raised an eyebrow as he saw his other brother at the bar. He waved as he went into the room.

Charlie followed the bouncer to a private room.

Adrin was sitting on a chair with her legs crossed. She beckoned him forward with a come hither look.

He walked farther into the room looking around only then noticing Amelia was there as well sauntering towards him.

Adrinette stood up. "Come here, Handsome. Take a seat." She purred. When he did she moved her hands over his chest from behind. "Why don't we let your hair down." She brought her hand up releasing the tie around his hair. She brushed her lips over his ear before running her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm, I love Weasleys, I've always wondered if ALL their hair was the same color ." Amelia winked.

Charlie blushed a bit, but smiled at the attention. "I can assure you, I atleast do." Adrin's fingers ran down the thigh of his jeans.

"Hmm, I kind of want to see for myself." She murmured in his ear moving her lips to his pulse.

"You can't be stingy Majesty." Amelia sighed looking at Charlie. "Lets share him?" She smirked batting her lashes at the ginger.

"Hmmm, why don't we let him decide, Scarlette." Her fingers moved up to Charlie's shirt and he began to undo the buttons slowly.

"Yes let's have him decide.. " Amelia smirked lifting his middle finger to her mouth before sucking on it meeting his gaze.

Charlie smiled at the girl and glanced back seeing the smile of the girl beside him. "Well ladies. It isn't an easy choice. You're both so lovely. "

Amelia released Charlie's finger with a pop, her lips slightly swollen. "Who do you pick?"

He gulped looking at her as Adrin's hands moved down his side and to the front of his jeans. "Can... I have a brother out there who was begging to be back here with you." He said looking to Amelia. "Maybe you could see him while I.." He cleared his throat looking to the dark haired girl.

"You mean Freddie? I went to school with him.. he's a bit of a prat. But I suppose I could..."

Adrin smirked at her friend before moving over Charlie's lap. The bouncer was at the door when Amelia came to him.

"I need a Fred Weasley." She said. "Escort him to champagne room 2."

The bouncer nodded before leaving and walking to go get the male.

Amelia smirked. "It'll show him to be mean to hufflepuffs." She muttered.

Fred stumbled into the room looking around. "I, um, hello?'

"Mmm hey there handsome." Amelia sauntered up to him. "You look a little nervous." She whispered in his ear.

"I am... you said you knew me. How do I know you."

"How do other wizards know witches around the same age? Nothing ringing a bell about me? How about we make a game out of your guesses?"

"What kind of a game are we playing?"

"A dangerous game of course. Well.. more naughty than dangerous...With every guess you get wrong about me I get to do whatever I want to you.. trust me you'll like it, and whenever you get something right about me you can choose to do WHATEVER you want to me? Sound fair?"

"Okay." He said nodding. "Whats life without a little risk?"

"Okay. Start guessing." She smirked circling him.

"We, we went to school together?"

"We did go to school together." She said standing back letting him choose to do as he pleased with her.

He moved his hands forward his hand brushing her hair back.

She watched him a small smile on her face. "What House was I in?"

"Gryffindor?" He asked looking at the red.

"Wrong." She smirked

"What does that mean?"

She smirked circling him. "It means that it's my turn to play, and I play dirty.." She smirked taking his middle finger in her mouth sucking. She watched him expectantly waiting for another guess.

He closed his eyes shuddering. "I...Ravenclaw?" He asked gulping.

She giggled shaking her head no. She undid the zip and the button of his pants pulling them down his thighs.

His Adam Apple bobbed. "Holy... not Slytherin?"

She shook her head. She pulled his boxers down. "Mmm so the curtains do match the drapes."

"What... I mean. Yeah, they do... you were a Hufflepuff?"

"Ding ding ding. Do your worst Fredrick."

"What... I don't want to..." he seemed nervous.

"Don't want to what? You enjoyed it on the stage if that broom handle in your pants was any indication."

His hand moved down and pushing her too down a bit.

"More guesses? Surely you have some idea now you know my house.."

"I mean, it's been 3 or four years, hasn't it?"

"And? Narrow it down "

"A hufflepuff, in my year?"

"Another winner." She smirked waiting for him to do as he pleased. He pulled her up and pulled her into a kiss. She gasped into it surprised. He pulled her close his hand moved down her back. She smirked against his lips, before grasping him. His arms wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Any more guesses love?"

"I'm out of ideas." He whispered his eyes still shut.

"Very well then." She muttered pushing him down onto the couch in the room.

He shifted and gulped looking at her.

"My name starts with an A." She said straddling him.

"An A?" He closed his eyes trying to remember the girl.

"Mmhmm. I was a target of your pranks quite often." She said brushing against him.

He groaned. "If anything that widens the search, actually. " he murmured.

"I was just YOUR target, not George's."

He opened his eyes to look up at her. Her makeup had smudged. "Wait.. A... it's right there."

She ground against him. "Is it?"

"It's... it's..." the door opened. "Fred, we have to go, Mum is looking for us and she is livid." Charlie yelled in before running off.

"Fuck..." he replied jumping up and pulling his pants up.

Adrinette walked into the room smirking. She looked like her normal self. "I'd hurry Freddie, mummy must be angry. "

"Adrinette?"

She waved him off. "Tell Charlie I look forward to tomorrow night." Fred looked back to Amelia and his eyes widened with realization. "Holy..."

"Fred hurry your arse up."

"Bye bye sugar."' Amelia smirked in her Phoenix voice.

Adrin snickered as she walked into the room next to her friend. "Getting cozy?"

"Probably would have laid him if he became any more incoherent."

"Did he figure it out?'

"Right at the end he did. Did you not see his face when he ran out after Charlie?"

"I was concentrating on other things." She smirked.

"Now I know what it feels like to grind on him... very well endowed."

"It must be a family trait." She snickered flopping onto the couch.

"Did you ride Charlie?"

"Oh yes, I was also pressed against a wall by all that dragon training muscle." She groaned closing her eyes.

"Holy shit! I..i almost slept with my personal tormentor. And I wanted it."

"Maybe you should have. " Adrin opened her eyes looking at her best friend.

"He was so ugh in school.. but I liked him I swear since fifth year..then loved him sixth year.. he did get me away from Umbridge once seventh year... but.. what do I do?"

"You make him weak at the knees. Then you strike. I can help you there. "

"How? There's no guarantee he'll show up here again."

"Oh he will. Charlie will drag him along I bet."

"I hope so."

"He will." She winked. "I have a way witj men, dear."

"I was so in love with him I was crushed when he took Angelina to the ball.."

"I remember that. " she told her sitting up. "The arrogant prat. "

"I was crushed. And Cedric was already taken.."

"I didn't have a go with anyone either, dear."

"I know."

Adrinette sighed. "Let's just go home. I'm tired and I'm ready to lay down and sleep. "

"Me too." She nodded.

Adrin stood up and brought her wand down covering Amelia in a simple red dress before doing the same with her. She took her friends arm and apparated side by side.

"God. I'm exhausted." Amelia sighed

"So am I." Adrin grabbed a water and walked to the bathroom. "In going to take a bath and pray I don't fall asleep."

"Ah, okay. I'm just gonna crash. After a nice bottle of wine "

"Make sure to use a glass, you know your rule."

Amelia smirked picking up the bottle, tiling it upside down, screwing the bottom off, and then snapping it in place at the top making the bottle a huge wine glass. "Of course."

Adrin rolled her eyes before shutting the door and laying in the hot water groaning as it hit her warm muscles.

Amelia rushed off to her room grabbing her toys and wine. She needed Fred off her mind.


	2. Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes

The next morning Adrin tapped her foot. She was wearing her blue and bronze stripped sweater and a pair of black jeans. Her hand was in her purse counting through her money. "Amelia, let's go. I'd like to have food for dinner, by dinner. "

"I'm ready." Amelia said appearing in a Hufflepuff striped off the shoulder sweater and ripped jeans.

Adrin looked at her before shaking her head and linking arms with her friend. With a pop they appeared in Diagon Ally. "You scamper around here, while I go to London and get the food."

"Yes Mum." Amelia shook her head. She looked around before heading to the new store on the block.

Adrin waved her off as she headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"What kind of mischiefs can I get into?" Amelia asked herself smirking.

Fred and George were at their shop, and George still looked pretty pissed off. "You're sure it was her?"

"It was Adrinette Pearman, and she was the one who requested Charlie by the looks of it."

George sighed and shook his head. "My own bloody brother slept with a girl I fancied in school."

"He didn't know, did he? He wasn't around."

"Does it matter. He knew about her, he heard you tease about her and there he goes shoving his dick where it doesn't belong."

"Calm down George, we don't know what happened.." Fred began when the bell dinged from the door.

George cleared up and smiled looking at the door. "Welcome welcome."

"Hiya Georgie."

He looked at Amelia and smiled. "Look what the cats dragged in."

"That hurt the one feeling I have left."

"Don't be ridiculous, from what I've heard; you have quite a few things worth feeling left."

"Oh shucks, do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" she smirked towards George. "Plus if the evidence in his pants was anything, with that tension your twin might kill ya."

"It's always been easy to rile up Fred."

"Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, should have seen him at the Yule ball."

"Trust me the yule ball had nothing on last night. What about you George.. are you riled up easily?" She purred.

"Blondes aren't my type." He shot back his cheeks a deep red before looking at the box on the table. "I'm going to restock."

"I don't have to stay blonde."

"You're not my type, darling." He told her walking off.

She rolled her eyes. "If I had a galleon for every time I heard that.."

"I'm leaving right now. "

She perused the shop until she ran into Fred.

He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Hey there Tiger."

"What... what are you doing here?'

"I can't come see a sexy red head?"

"I... well... I guess perhaps I should... what happened last night exactly?"

"I gave you a lap dance.."

"And then we almost... we almost had sex on a couch."

"Almost only counts in horse-shoes." she replied slipping her hands in her pockets.

"My mum was livid."

"About what?"

"Us... being at your work."

"You're grown now, can't you do what you want? Although, my daddy thinks I'm a ministry worker."

"Well, my mum was more pissed that my brothers took us, and I care what my mother thinks. "

"I'm still a respectable woman despite my career Fred. It wasn't my first option, but it pays the bills."

"I haven't seen you in years."

"Well that's what happens after school..."

"I didn't expect us to meet... like this."

"I'm sure you forgot about me."

"Not at all." He Assured her quickly.

"Oh really? Think of me often?" She purred

"Sometimes, maybe."

"During any intimate times?" She smirked.

His face went red.

"Oh c'mon Freddie it isn't like we are strangers."

"I am... I am at work."

"yeah? And right now there's a lull in service.."

"Maybe we can go into the back and... talk about these kind of things. "

"Oh.. I like the way you think."

He turned. "Follow me then."

She followed him through the store. "this is a fairly big place, Weasley."

"Yeah, we had a bit of fun getting it filled, but it brings in enough to cover the money we spent renovating it."

"Well, thats good, I did wonder how you two fared after leaving school."

"We were tight on things for a while. What about you? "

"The ministry destroyed my file under Voldemort's reign. I almost had my wand snapped.. and so I didn't have much of an option."

"Destroyer your file?" He asked confused.

"Well, not completely, but almost all of my school records, I'm a half blood.." she muttered looking away. Umbridge helped him, destroying files on half-bloods and muggle borns?"

"Why... why would they do that. You took all the same classes as everyone else."

"Because he hated anyone that wasnt pureblooded."

"Geez, I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"It's fine. It's the past right?" She asked as Fred lead her through a door.

"I suppose so." He said leading her into his and George's flat.

"This is a nice place."

"We try to keep it tidy. '

"It's nicer than Adrinette and i's place...So... intimate moments."

"Intimate moments?"

"Remember.. We'll talk about it in private? Miss me Freddie?"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure what? I want to know how many times you've thought of me in that way before I decide if I want to jump you or not..."

"Many time... mostly in school. Some after we left."

"What about the yule ball?" She teased remembering what George brought up.

"What about the Yule Ball?"

"Did you think about me at all at the ball?"

"Well, yeah I did."

"So the truth comes out.. George told me you got.. eh.. riled up that night." She winked

"Wait, he told you that?"

"Yeah and then I tried to rile him up.. He's a troll."

"Watch it. Were identical. "

"You are identical... getting jealous? You should know I also sucked on Charlie's finger..."

"Like... what you did last night?"

"Exactly what I did last night.."

"Holy hell, you did that to Charlie as well?"

"Only the finger sucking the rest was just me and you."

"Bloody Fucking Hell." He muttered.

"What's the matter?"

"I didn't know you had given Charles one of those as well."

"I didn't give him a lap dance, I'm glad I didn't actually. Last night was fun and there's only one Weasley I want to sex up"

"And I'm guessing judging by your choice. That's me?"

"Mmmhmmmmm."

"Then, maybe you wouldn't mind if we gave each other a bit if one on one companionship?"

"I don't mind at all." He brought his hand up to the back of her neck. She looked up at him batting her lashes. He leaned in bringing his mouth to hers.

Amelia deepened the kiss threading her fingers into his hair. She moaned into the kiss.

He moved his hands down and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

He walked her through the house expertly.

She grinded her hips against his as best she could.

He groaned and pressed her against his bedroom door.

She moaned before nipping his lip smirking.

He nipped back at her lip before his hand moved up the back of her shirt.

She smirked. He wouldn't find a bra.

He groaned softly. "While out in public?"

"I can't wear one with this sweater. Why do you prefer me to wear one? Or like that I'm daring enough not to?"

"The latter option definitely."

She smirked before pulling her sweater off.

He watched and groaned. "Beautiful."

"You saw me without a corset yesterday, yet you're acting like a man that's never seen a woman defrocked."

"I mean I have, but one as beautiful as you has me... damn near speechless. "

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day." She smirked.

"A lot of people say that when I say the word speechless." He left open mouthed kisses down her neck.

"I should peel this cheesy suit off you." She replied between gasps.

"Good luck with that. I have a hard enough time with it."

She pushed the jacket off, before yanking the shirt so hard the buttons popped off. "I'll repair it later." She replied reveling in the newly exposed skin.

He had a few scars from the battles the war he fought in.

She trailed her fingers over them before leaving kisses over the scars meeting his gaze.

He looked down at her before moving his hand and pulling her into a deep kiss.

She moaned into it.

He moved over to his bed laying her on it.

She let her fingers roam over the scars spotting one above his waist band.

He look at her. "I showed you mine last night. Fair is fair."

She giggled. Lifting her hips so he could pull her pants off.

His eyes took her in and he let out a slow breath.

"It doesn't have teeth you know." She teased. "Did I just kill you? Are you okay?"

"You're amazing, ya know."

"... even though I became a stripper after school? How could you say that?"

"You Did what you had to go survive. "

"I suppose." She nodded.

"That's what's so amazing about you."

She blushed finally feeling exposed to someone.

He leaned down and nibbled at her neck.

She moaned turning her head to give him better access.

He sucked on her neck.

"Letting the world know I'm yours, Weasley?"

"Might as well ." He told her smirking.

She smirked. "So people look away before my corset pops open?" She jokes

"Perhaps that is my motive."

"I don't fault you there." She gasped

'Yeah?" His lips moved to her chest.

"Yeah, I like you possessive."

"Then I'll stay possessive. "

"Oh yeah? What else would you do then?"

His fingers curled into her hips pulling her against him.

"There's the Fred I wished I'd have seen in school"

He smirked. "Guess I should have said something."

You should have.." She replied pulling him down into a kiss

He deepened the kiss and spread her legs.

She smirked wrapping her legs around his waist.

He brought his thumb down to rub gently at her clit.

"Fuck." She hissed

He just smirked and continued to rub. She squirmed under him.

"Do you like that?'

"Of course I do..." she moaned squirming. He just smirked and kept moving his thumb as his finger slipped slowly past her entrance.

"Bloody...fuck.." He just smirked and slowly moved the finger in and out.

"Someone's smug."

"Maybe a bit."

"A bit? I can see that smirk." He slipped another finger inside of her avoiding the question.

"God.." she grasped the sheets on his bed. "Probably good we weren't in inventory. I don't want to know what would happen then..."

"I'm nothing if not professional."

"Imagine all the Peruvian instant darkness Powder that would have fallen."

"Well, no one would have seen us, that's for sure."

She snorted. "Who cares?"

"Well, I can't very well go shagging women in my shop, can I?"

"Who's stopping ya? It's your shop."

"I have customers who might get upset."

"Do it during a la, or late right before closing. Just imagine how naughty you'd feel knowing you had sex on the counter the skiving snack boxes are on, or when George leans against a shelf you had someone pinned against." He closed his eyes smirking before picking up the pace with his fingers.

"I mean it turns me on just thinking about it."

"Yeah, it really does." He pulled away. "I've got protection."

"I do know a charm I can do, if you don't want to use condoms."

"A charm?" He asked a bit confused.

"It feels like sex with no protection but there is."

"Where did you learn that?"

"One of the other strippers."

"Oh.. oh wow."

"Don't worry; I've never had sex with a client... I'm not sure if this counts however. Strippers don't usually sex up clients, that's a rumor."

"Well, I mean. Right now you aren't working."

"Yes but you were my client last night."

"That was last night."

"Fair enough." She replied before grasping him, and pumping lazily.

He groaned closing his eyes moving with her hand.

She watched him smiling. She never thought she'd be here with Fred Weasley of all people. He leaned in to kiss her deeply before slowly pressing into her. She moaned clawing his back.

He groaned. "Retract the claws kitty."

"Someone doesn't like the claws?" She teased. "Now, if anyone sees your back they'll know you got frisky."

"They'll say the same about your chest and neck." Suddenly there was the sound of the floo from the other room.

"Fred, George?" It was the sound of Charlie. He had used their floo.

"Oh shit! Shit!" Amelia gasped hoping Charlie wouldn't find them.

Fred covered her mouth and looked towards the door. The sound of Charlie's heavy boots hitting the floor could be heard. He sighed with relief letting her go.

"That was bloody well close!" She said just a bit too loudly.

There was the sound of him coming back up. "Shit. He pulled out of her and threw a sheet over her. "What is her even doing over here?" A few seconds later there was a knock at the door. Then before Fred could reply the door swung open.

"Hey Fred I was wondering if..." He paused looking down at the girl in Fred's bed, then at Fred. "Well damn Freddie.'

"Uh..." Fred said grabbing a pillow to cover himself.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just wanted to let you guys know I was the one using your floo."

"'S'alright." Fred muttered his whole body heating up with embarrassment.

He looked at Amelia. "Hey, youre Adrin's buddy right? Is she still in Diagon Alley?"

"Uh.. yeah.. down the road... grocery shopping."

"Oh good... good." He nodded. "Well, resume, I'll be leaving." Amelia looked back up to Fred questioning. Charlie left the room shutting the door.

"Damn it.." Amelia sighed.

Fred groaned dropping the pillow groaning. "My brothers are dicks.'

"I mean we could go back to mine."

"No I really should get back to work."

She sighed sadly. "Oh... I suppose it was fun while it lasted."

"Definitely. " he said smiling. She rolled out of bed and started grabbing her clothes.

He sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I mean, it's good it didn't fully happen right? I mean it would be awkward for the rest of our lives..."

"Can I see you again sometime soon?"

"If you want? I'm always at the club." She smiles sadly.

"Maybe some time you aren't in the club."

"I'm usually free sadly. I have no life."

"Well, perhaps I can take you out sometime."

"Really?" She asked looking up at him.. "Even with my profession, I mean that doesn't exactly make me the dating type to a lot of people."

"Well, yeah, why not?"

"I take my clothes off for money and my job is to make people horny."

"Well, you're very good at your job, and you're pretty career forward."

"I don't like my job, Fred. I don't typically enjoy being a live sex object for people. Not until you walked in."

"Until I walked in?'

"To the club... giving you the dance..."

"You enjoyed that?"

"Of course I enjoyed that why do you think I'm here otherwise? I never thought I'd see you jokesters in my Club. I can't deny that i had gotten excited. "

"I was a little too excited last night."

"You seemed more nervous and anxious than anything."

"Well, I had a lovely girl sitting in my lap last night."

"Oh really.. I wonder who." She teased

"You know very well who."

"Who? I wanna know."

"It was you last night. "

"Me? The sweet little hufflepuff? I think you're mistaken." She smirked. "I'm prudish, remember?"

"Oh. You remember that do you?"

"Of course I do. 6th year."

"I didn't... I didn't mean anything by it."

"Well you definitely can't now."

"Well, I suppose not."

"Right after the yule ball..."

"Yeah.' He said looking down.

Yeah." She smiled sadly slipping on the last of her clothes. "The ball was fun.. I guess. I was stuck with Cormac."

"I... noticed that." He told her looking away.

"He threw up on my shoes at the end of the night."

"Seriously? That's disgusting."

"Yeah, well he was the only person who I talked to. He wasn't my date. People assumed he was because he wouldn't leave me alone. He shoveled in more food than Ron..."

"That's a feat." He went to say something else.

Fred, get down here now..." George sounded angry for some reason.

"Oh fuck." Fred muttered.

"Should I hide?"

"No, I'm sure he knows you're up here." He quickly dressed and led her down the stairs, at the base they saw the reason for Fred's twins anger. Charlie had his arms around Adrin outside the shop as he kissed her.

"Oh shit. Seriously, Adrin?" Amelia muttered under her breath.

"Is she... That's my older brother." Fred whispered. Adrin pulled away before looking back in and seeing Amelia. She smiled and waved at her best friend.

"Oi! What are you even still here for?" George asked starting in on Amelia in his rage as he watched adrin.

The girl walked in. "I think she's waiting for me." She told him fixing her hair as she held Charlie's hand.

"Hey little brother's. " Charlie was blushing a bit before looking at Adrin.

"Oh... yes.. waiting for you... not trying to ride a Weasley at all..."

Adrin rolled her eyes. "Charlie and I are going to lunch, can I get you to take this food home?"

Amelia sighed. "I suppose. And then a nice long bath, a bottle of wine, and then I'll see where the day takes me."

Adrin smiled as she handed her friend the bags before looking at George and Fred waving. "Nice seeing you boys. That's for taking care of my girl Fred."

"Oh uh..." fred's face turned bright red. As Charlie snickered.

"Oh he took care of her all right."

"You mean like you did with Adrinette, with your stupid muscles.. did you know he uses engorgio on them?" George snarked all ginger hair and wounded pride.

Adrin and Charlie laughed. "I assure you that he did not use engorgio." She linked her arm with Charlie's. "A few other things are pretty impressive as well I'll admit."

"Okay.. gross." Amelia wrinkled her nose.

"You can't say gross you totally wanted him too." Adrin says.

"Oh I can assure you he isn't that impressive or he wouldn't raise dragons as a way to compensate for something." George crossed his arms.

"I actually find Dragon's fascinating. After he had his fun in the Champagne room we discussed Chinese breeds a bit."

Charlie looked at his brother. "Something bothering you George?"

"Of course something is bothering me. My older brother is a complete arsehole! You know I've fancied her! You knew I fancied her so much in school and then you go and sleep with her! Who does that?! That's like if Fred gushed over Amelia here, and then I downplay Fred and then penetrate her! I mean what the fuck man?!"

Adrin frowned at George. "You were a complete arsehole to me on and off the field since second year. And now you're blaming your brother. I'm the one who turned him on and I'm the one that climbed onto him. So stop acting like I'm some you of yours that your older brother used." She took Charlie's hand. "Let's get out of here Charl."

"I was mean to you because I fell for you..." George says swallowing a lump in his throat.

She ignored him and pulled Charlie from the store. It was odd seeing a small woman drag the burly man.

"Oh well,I need to be going." Amelia muttered feeling very awkward and out of place. She grabbed the puking pastilles and paid for them before basically flying out of the shop from moving so fast.


	3. The Dragon Tamer

_**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**_

Adrin had apparated with Charlie to a place outside in London. "I can't believe your brother." She told him as they sat at an outside table. "Oh well, forget him. How have you been since school. Since we didn't really discuss that."

"It's been good, my job isn't easy but I love it."

"I can tell. From those scars you get right in the middle of a lot of things, don't you?" She looked at his arms. "You've had a few close calls, haven't you?"

"More than I'm willing to admit." He chuckles.

"I can tell." She smiled playing with his fingers.

"Do... do you like scars?"

"I've been known to appreciate them from time to time. " her fingers traced along a few bite marks on his forearms. "They tell a story. Like a baby Welsh Green tried to take out a chunk of your arm here. And a ridge back bit you with her tail right here." She traced over a pitted scar on his wrist.

"Oh so you do like them, eh. Do they turn you on?"

She looked at him and smirked. "Of course, wǒ de Fuǒ." She said smiling at the man.

"You're amazing, you know that?" He smiled at her.

"I've heard that before, but not usually over a lunch date." She gave a gently smile his way. Once their food came she dive right in. "So, you enjoyed out time together last night?"

"Of course I did. Perhaps I could take you on a more formal date later this week?" He asked fidgeting in his nervousness.

"I would really like that, Charlie." She moved her hand away from his. "Perhaps this Wednesday. I don't usually work then."

"That sounds lovely, I know a good place to take you."

"Can I know what this place is?'

"Nope, it's a surprise love."

She blushed a bit. "I don't usually hear love said like that." She looked away from him.

"Really? That's a shame." He said taking her hand.

He linked her fingers with his. "Do you still play quidditch from time to time?"

"Only occasionally."

"You were an amazing seeker. I remember you gave me some flying pointers."

"Oh! I forgot all about that! And thanks."

"Yeah. I enjoyed watching you from the stands. Never from the field though."

"Scared?" He smirked

"I was never scared. Trepidacious about my teams chance of losing."

I see." He nodded still smirking.

"What's that smirk about, Fireball?"

"You enjoyed watching me."

"Well, quite a bit then, but now there's more to watch."

"Oh darling, you're the one to watch."

"Are you talking about my show last night?" She asked a bit confused.

"No, I'm talking during sex darling."

"Oh, you like watching me?" She smiled slyly at him

"Oh I do.. I love it."

"You're not so bad yourself. The way you pin me down really got me going." She purred.

"There's more where that came from baby."

"I can't wait to fully experience you, Charlie Weasley." She ghosted her fingers over his palm. "So the 6 year age difference doesn't unsettle you?"

"Not at all." He shook his head. "To be honest I don't see it as weird until age differences span over 20 years."

She chuckled. "Just means we have different experiences I suppose. "

"Does it bother you?" He asked frowning.

"God no. If anything, I quite enjoy it." She blushed a bit as she looked into his eyes.

"Oh so into older men are you?"

She took a bite of her food slowly chewing letting the fork rest on her bottom lip. "Perhaps I am."

He watched her. His tongue peeking out between his lips before wetting them. "Well it's nice that I'm older isn't it?" He smirks.. "more experience..."

"I believe out of the both of us. We have a pretty even experience tally."

"Okay, I have experience and scars, and muscle. You have a nice body, a promiscuous job, and a pretty face... I think I win." He smirks

"Okay then, what do you win?"

"You of course."

"I like the sounds of that actually."

"I'm happy I walked in on Freddie." Charlie muttered.

"You walked in on them?" She asked confused. "Why would you do a thing like that?"

"I didn't know they were... you know, but I found out where you were today when I did so I'm happy I did."

"Well, you could always try to use a phone to be ahold of me. Amelia made me get one. " She pulled out a blue razor flip phone.

"I don't have one.. maybe I should buy one."

"They're quite handy, and there's a feature that let's you write letters, but the other person receives them instantly. "

"Ooh I need one! That's fascinating!"

"It's quite nice." She handed him her own and the close background was a somewhat blurry picture if her with another, burlier Asian man. "That's my older brother. He was in your year."

"Ah Yes! I remember him but not his name.. what's his name?"

"Chen Fai, but everyone called him Chen."

"Oh yeah! He used to sneak in the black market butterbeers!"

"He got in trouble quite a bit. Mum and dad were relieved when I was put in Ravenclaw."

"Oh I bet, but Gryffindors have the most fun..." he winked

"Oh, do they?" She asked raising an eyebrow. "Chen said that they also tend to get into the most fights."

"He isn't lying there either."

"He also used to say you were pretty full of yourself. Quidditch captain and a prefect." She smirked.

"Okay.. okay.. but is being confident really a bad thing." He asked crossing his arms smirking.

The toe of her heel moved up his calf. "It's definitely not."

"You weren't complaining through the moans last night."

"The moans didn't give me much room to say much more than harder and deeper." Her voice was low.

He gulped, his jeans suddenly tighter.

She just leaned back and chuckled fixing her sweater. The neck came down a bit more.

"Public sex is frowned upon Adrin, you keep teasing and you'll force my hand.."

"Force your hand where, Charlie. And didn't you say your has a room at the leaky cauldron to get away from your mum and brothers?"

"You'll force my hand to find a place in public to take you.. it's appealing to know I could have you screaming my name in ecstasy, so everyone knows you're mine."

"Oh, I'm yours now, am I?" She smiled liking the thought of that.

"You've been mine since I've laid eyes on you darling."

"I like the way your say that." They paid for lunch she pulled him out of the restaurant and down an alley before apparating into his room at the leaky cauldron. Immediately her lips were in his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He groaned but pushed her up against the door. Yanking her sweater up and off her head.

She gasped as her back scraped the door her bra was a deep navy color and strapless. She locked her mouth with his again her fingers dancing through his hair.

He groaned using her hair to pull her head to the side exposing her neck to him.

She groaned softly. "Mmm, Charlie. Below the ear." She purred.

"What's my name, darling?" He asked teeth grazing her neck as he moved barely brushing the skin below her ear.

She moaned and whimpered needily. "Charlie..." She whispered her eyes looking at him as she bit her lip.

"Don't forget it." He growled nipping the spot before sucking on it.

She moaned his name sweetly as she drew her hips up trying to roll against him before rubbing his zipper.

He groaned for a second before yanking his own pants down.

She moved her hands to pull down her yoga capris revealing a lack of underwear.

"Well, someone is prepared."

"Intelligence comes with the house." She whispered before pushing against him a bit leading him to lay back on his bed. She straddled his lap slowly slipping onto him.

He groaned squeezing his eyes shut for a moment grasping her hips.

She bit her lip. "Tighter." She told him as she rolled her hips slowly.

He groped her hips tighter.

"Oh Merlin, Charlie." She moaned feeling him buck up into her. She rose and fell with him humming in pleasure as she moved.

He grit his teeth for a moment before thrusting up into her as he simultaneously pulled her down.

She opened her mouth and screamed softly her body shaking with the force of his thrust. "Yes." She chanted quietly.

"Yes who?"

"Yes, my Fireball. Shì, shì." She scratched at his chest. "Yes Charlie!"

"Fuck.." he grunted picking up speed slightly. "I love you're a screamer."

"Only for you." She assured him as her toes curled. "Oh yes." She cried bringing her hand to her mouth.

"No covering, I wanna hear you!"

She moved her hand up to her hair pulling at it a bit as she moaned out him name with every roll of her hips.

He smirked unclasping her bra, taking one of her nipples between his fingers tweaking it.

She practically melted into his touch. "Yes, just like that Charles!" She dug her nails into his chest a bit harder.

"Mmm so I'm your dragon?" He asked thrusting up rougher all caution thrown to the wind. "I'm gonna see how many times I can make you purr ,kitten."

"Mmm, my dragon, that's right." She shuddered at him calling her kitten. "Mm, make me Purr, my big strong Dragon. "

"If you insist." He said flipping her over lifting one of her legs up to get a better deeper angle.

She tossed her head back and opened her mouth but no sound except a gasp came out as her hips raised. "Wǒ de lóng." She called as her voice found her again.

He rubbed her clit, keeping up his punishing pace.

She grasped the sheets tight as her other leg curled behind his that rested on the bed. "So close. "

He leaned down sucking on the spot below her ear. "Purr my little kitten."

She whined and bit her lip before moaning his name as she came undone around him. "Oh my..." She started and practically called his name to the heavens as he kept driving into her through her orgasm.

"You should see yourself kitten, so beautiful."

Her eyes were close and she was panting. She whispered as she tried to open her eyes to look at him.

"Mm it was like god was pulling your chest to heaven love.. id like to see that again."

"Perhaps we will be able to have a repeat performance." She pulled him in for a sweet kiss. "Later though, for now, just lay with me."

"Of course baby." He nodded

"My sweet dragon, wrap me in your tight arms." She purred as she began to fall asleep. When she was out she didn't wake for quite a few hours. She looked at the clock and gasped from her spot in his arms. "Charlie." She said pressing at his chest a bit. "Charlie, wake up."

"Yes, kitten?" He roused rubbing his eyes

"I am going to be late for work." She whispered. Even if Amelia didn't work that night, she did.

"I'm sorry, darling. You can use my floo."

She smiled and pressed another kiss to his mouth before slipping out of bed. "May I use it to sneak back in to crawl back into bed with you?" She asked as she put on her bra again.

"Of course, I would love that."

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Then I will see you at 3 am, my dragon."

"I'll see you then my sweet."

She blew him a kiss before using the floo to get to the club.


	4. Issues

_WARNING: Body Dismorphia, suggested Eating Disorder_

Amelia sighed standing up and wiping her mouth.

Adrin had left her some prepackaged meals for nights when she was by herself and the other girl worked. The one she had enchanted to hear up at 7 o clock was on the counter with a sweet note from her friend. It sat untouched and probably wouldn't be touched until a bit before Adrinette was supposed to be home.

Of course being touched didn't mean it would be eaten.

Suddenly a soft light came through the wall. It was a small fox who began to speak. "I won't be home tonight, staying with Charlie at the leaky cauldron room 2 if you need me. Remember to eat your veggies, Love." Adrin's voice came out before the Patronus disappeared into whispy smoke.

"Of course Mum." Amelia muttered as she checked herself out in the bathroom mirror..."what to do? what to do?"

There was a tap at the window. It was a small owl moving it's head back and forth. Amelia furrowed her eyebrows but opened the window

The owl flew in landing on the ceiling fan before dropping the letter. Amelia picked the letter up. Ripping it open. Inside was a letter from Fred inviting her out to dinner the next night. She smiled grabbing a piece of parchment and writing out her reply. Before holding the letter up so the owl knew she had one.

As the owl slowly moved around he grabbed the letter and falling off catching itself before it hit the floor.

"Oh hun be careful." Amelia said to the cute lil owl. It hooted before taking off at full speed. She smiled then looked back over at the dinner Adrin made. maybe she should eat it?The smell of it still permeated the air. It was a small pot roast meal she had whipped up a couple days before. But she also wanted to look nice for Fred, she could plan her outfit instead.

It sat there and eventually grew cold. She smiled before turning in for bed forgetting all about it.

Adrin popped into the apartment to grab a couple things before heading to Charlie's. She walked past the stove and saw the meal sitting there. She frowned. "That's the third time this week." She muttered before tossing it out and grabbing a small bag. She opened Amelia's door and saw her sleeping. "Oh well." She muttered before apparating through the floo to the leaky cauldron. Adrin snuck back into Charlie's

She smiled and set her bag on the dresser before stripping off her clothes and climbing into bed with him. "I'm back." She whispered in his ear trying to stir him a bit.

"Good morning darling."

"Hmm, good morning my dragon." She murmured pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"How was work?"

"Men gawking at me and begging for a private show. Same as every night I work."

"Ah they don't know you're mine that's why." He smirked

"No, they don't." She told him moving to nuzzle his neck pressing light kisses to it.

He smiled into his pillow.

"But I am all yours, my sweet tender dragon."

"I know you are. Your roommate knows you're here right? I don't want a missing person report going out because I stole you away."

"I let her know earlier. I am all yours today."

"Good." He smiles dragging her to him.

She giggled and willingly let him pull her.

"I wish all days could be spent cuddled up like this with you."

She paused before looking at him. "You mean that?"

"Of course I mean that."

"I've never..." She smiled. "Charles Weasley, you are one of a kind."

"Why's That Love?"

"I just felt the need to tell you." She kissed his cheek. "You. Say the sweetest things."

"Just because I deal with dragons doesn't make me emotionally shallow." He teases

"I though you had the same temperance as your great beasts." She teased right back.

"That hurts." He faked being wounded.

"Shall I kiss it and make it better?' She asked raising an eyebrow as she smirked.

"Only if you want to."

"Of course I do." She purred before moving in. He smiled kissing her. The kisses lasted until the light came up. A bit after they had both drifted off there was a knock at his door.

"Charlie?" It was George. Charlie jumped up.

"Charlie, let me in. I wanted to apologize. Especially before this comes up to mum."

"Oh shit." He mumbles

"C'mon Charlie, I know you're in there."

"Send him away." Adrin muttered into his ears. Charlie cracked the door.

George held up coffee. "Hey, took you long enough. "

"Hey, right now isn't a good time. I'm exhausted. I've been binge reading a book on Chinese fireballs."

"I just wanted to apologize... I over reacted and..." there was a groan from the bed. "Is that..."

"She's here!"

"Yes, she's trying to sleep. She had a long night. "

"Right I'm sure long night means something else. Forget I came here."

"No, wait George! C'mon little brother. Don't be that way."

"I've loved her since school and you're an arse."

"Maybe you should have shown it and not been a git. She's with me alright, so maybe your best course of action would be to let it go."

"You knew though! That's the bad part of it! You stuck your dick in the girl I love... that's unforgivable."

"You were a kid, George, and maybe I had a thing for her too." He snapped back. There was the sound of feet hitting the floor.

Adrin appeared next to Charlie looking groggy. "George?" She had put on Charlie's shirt to cover up.

"Adrin." He stated biting his lip to keep it from trembling.

"I got in late last night. I'm trying to sleep, can you two argue later?"

"Sorry." he said voice cracking before apparating away.

Adrin frowned. "Charlie. Don't listen to him. He treated me like dirt in school."

"I know, George and Fred both don't know how to treat women."

"You definitely know though, don't you my dragon?" She kissed his chin gently. "Now carry me back to bed." She unbuttoned a few of the too buttons on the shirt. He chuckled scooping her up and doing just that.

"I can only hope we get to enjoy every minute we can together."

"I hope so too." He smiled She kissed him gently and stroked his cheek.

He smiled at her. "I think I love you."

"You think you love me?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"I know I love you."

"You... you mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"You... you mean that?" She smiled and held his face gently.

"Yes!"

"Oh god Charlie." She kissed him fiercely. He kissed her back smiling. They tangled together into the sheets. A few hours after she slept she was up and left back for the apartment. She went through the house making some lunch.

"Oh hey." Amelia smiled

She looked like she was glowing. "Hey there. You were asleep when I came through last night. "

"Oh yeah sorry."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"I did.." Amelia trailed off

"Good. I'm gonna have some carrots and stuff before we go tonight. "She smiled at her best friend. "He's in love with me."

"I have a date tonight."

Adrinette looked at her for a moment before smiling. 'Really, that's great!"

"Fred asked me."

"Fred, as in Fred Weasley?"

"Yes Fred Weasley."

"I never thought he would do something like that. After how he acted?"

"He penetrated me yesterday."

"He... penetrated?'

"Yes."

"That's, off don't you think."

"What do you mean?"

"After what he did in school, what changed?'

"We've talked. I don't know?" Adrinette seemed a bit protective of her. "People grow up Adrin, I am a grown woman."

"I know, but those two have always acted like children."

"And? I can handle it."

"Just be careful with that one."

"Adrin I'm a grown woman.."

"I know Amelia."

"you apparently don't know, I haven't brought up the fact that you've been with Charlie."

"And, there's nothing wrong with Charlie. He's always been a gentleman. "

"He wasn't nice to me in school."

"We went to school with him for two years and my brother was friends with him.

"Your brother, he was mean to me!"

"I'm sorry Amelia. But clearly he has grown up. Whereas Fred and George are still like teenagers."

"You haven't even talked to Fred. He isn't George just because they're identical."

"He's around Fred all the time what am I supposed to think?" She asked frowning.

"And I'm around you, but that doesn't mean I tell you what to do."

"I'm not telling you what yo do!"

"You kind of are."

"I'm telling you to be careful."

"And I know to be careful, now I have to get ready."

Adrinette pushed in the chair. "Have fun then." With that she walked off to her room. Amelia shook her head. There was a pop and she was gone.


	5. Heat of the Moment

_WARNINGS: BODY DISMORPHIC TALK, EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT_

Amelia cleaned herself up and apparated to Weasleys' Wizarding wheezes. Fred was finishing up the stocking.

"Hey there stud."

He looked at her and smiled. "Oh, hello, you look amazing."

"Thanks." She beamed

He sat down the box of toys he was holding. "Give me a few minutes then I'll be ready "

"Of course." She nodded looking around.

He finished with the box and used the wand to change into some nicer clothes.

"You're looking good Freddie."

"Thank you, now come on, I have just the place in mind for tonight."

"I can't wait."

He held her hand and they disapperated quickly.

"So.. Adrin brought it up. What changed between us since school?"

"Well, maybe I grew up."

"C'mon freddie, we both know men don't mature until 45."

"I've grown a bit."

She nodded feeling a little shakey. "I'm not questioning you, Adrin was."

"Adrin has a big mouth for someone my brother is railing." He told her shaking his head.

Amelia snorted. "That's what I said. I told her Charlie was worse to me than you were."

"Charlie had an air or superiority because of the quidditch game."

"Yeah.. I figured that you weren't intentionally cruel, just mischievous. Charlie.. was something else entirely."

"He has his merits, don't get me wrong." He Assured. "A good for for your... friend."

Amelia nodded squeezing Fred's hand. He frowned feeling how weak it was.

He led her to a small wizarding café. He smiled. "We all love this place."

"I've never been here before."

"It's bit too well known. '

"It's pretty."

"It's quiet." He assured. He led her inside and found a table for them. He pulled out her chair letting her seat herself.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"My pleasure, love."

"So, Fred, anything you want to talk about? Besides my job."

"Well, what about quidditch?"

"I haven't played since school honestly."

"Have you kept up with any teams?'

"Occasionally when Viktor visits the country he stops by the club and visits me, and we chat."

"Viktor? As in Krum?"

"Yes, Viktor Krum. Why?"

"I just.. didn't know you knew each other."

"Oh, yeah. We talked loads in school. If I had more of a file at the ministry I would be a famous quidditch player by now. I amazed him with my flying."

"Oh wow... Viktor Krum."

"Yeah? He visits me. Usually pays for the champagne room."

"That's where we were, wasn't it?"

"Yes. That's where we were. Don't look so scared Freddie, he doesn't get anything special. Actually, he always offers me his jacket and just comes in to talk."

"Comes in to talk... right." He said nodding.

Amelia smiled when he went to order their food.

They ate there for a while and eventually he started to talk again. "So quidditch?"

"Yes? Quidditch?"

"Have you thought about... maybe trying to break out into it... again? I remember you were great in school. "

"I have nowhere to practice Freddie."

"Well, there's the fields by my family's house."

"..could you imagine telling them you're dating a stripper?"

"Well, there are ways around the stripper word."

"Exotic dancer you mean?"

"Or entertainer. "

"True. Well.. when are we gonna address the elephant in the room?"

"Which elephant are we discussing and in which room?'

"The sex elephant in your bedroom."

"I wasn't aware that I had a sex elephant in my room." He said jokingly.

"Yeah well you penetrated."

"Don't say it that way."

"You stuck you're dick in me, is that better?"

"Actually, no, but yes. That happened. "

"Are we going to pretend it didn't? Especially since you were mean to me in school."

"Well, if you want we can. I don't mind it happening."

"You seem on edge that's why I'm bringing it up." She said picking at her food.

"I'm just bit sure what to call this. Between us."

"Well. We can be whatever you want us to be."

"What should we be?"

"I wouldn't be opposed to being your girlfriend."

"Then, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to Fredrick." She smiled. "I've liked you since 5th year."

"You, really have?' He asked smiling at her.

"Oh definitely. You were nice to me when I hurt myself after the quidditch game. You hit the bludger my way."

"You knew I hit the bludger?"

"Of course I knew, why else would my personal hell raiser be offering to be so nice to me?"

"Because I'm a decent bloke?"

Amelia snorted. "No, you felt bad seeing me being carried off the field by Hagrid because it hit my arm breaking it, and then I spiraled and broke my leg!"

"Yeah, but it was all an accident."

"You felt guilty."

"Yeah, I did."

"I know, but I won't fonokain. That's when I started liking you."

"I might have liked you a bit before that."

"What? really?"

"Yes, really. You were always... pretty, I was just jealous."

"Of who?"

"All the other guys who noticed. Especially people like Cedric."

"Cedric? But he died. You can't be jealous of the dead Fred."

"I was jealous of how close you were. And when he died... I just kept up the whole mean charade. "

"Cedric and I weren't even a thing! He took Cho to the ball. I was stuck with Mclaggen!"

"I know." He scratched the back of his head.

"He threw up on my shoes."

'That is also very true."

"It was disgusting, and one of the worst nights of my life. I swore off all balls after that. Plus my dress almost didn't zip."

"Well, that's a simple altering charm isn't it?"

"Yeah, well it's still mortifying when you're too fat for your dress."

"You weren't fat." He said quickly before blushing.

"But you fit into your dress robes."

"Because McGonagall extended the hemming for us."

"That's your height NOT your width." Amelia replied frowning picking at her salad.

"It was just a dress, and you looked beautiful."

"Just a dress to you and you should have asked me to dance."

"I was at the ball with Angelina, it would have been rude."

"If you liked me I don't see why you asked her is what I'm getting at."

"Because everyone was talking about you going with Cedric, by the time I found out the truth it was to late."

"Oh. Well.. I liked you 5th year And then I swear I fell for you 6th year..."

"And then I left 7th year."

"Yeah. Umbridge was hell after that to everyone in our year."

"So we heard. " he nodded. She stretched her hand as if feeling the sentences being etched there again.

He cleared his throat. "So, how's life at the club?"

"Slow actually, more and more people are taken with Adrin."

"I think it's the name mostly. I didn't even pay attention to her after I saw you though. "

"She's taller and skinner of course with that beautiful thick dark hair, I'd choose her over me."

"Well, I'd choose you, hand down. "

"Even though Charlie chose her over me, I'm glad he did despite the sting. I just wanted pay back, you were mischievous to me. Charlie was downright cruel."

"What do you mean Charlie was cruel?" To Fred it wasn't in his brother's character to be cruel.

"He was mean to me. It's exactly what I mean."

"I didn't know he was mean to you."

"He was horrible."

"What did he do?"

"My house."

"Your house?'

"Hufflepuff. He would constantly be doing rude pranks on us Hufflepuffs."

"I didn't know he was the one pulling those."

"Yeah, and I was always the target."

"Why did you ever say anything?"

"I tried to but then you and George pranked me in the library."

"Oh, shit, im... I'm sorry."

"It's okay..."

"But. That was the past?"

"It is. And now I'm on a date with you.. and i like it. I like being alone with you."

"I like it too."

"So.. I'm your girlfriend now." She beamed

"You're definitly my girlfriend."

"Definitely? I like how possessive that sounds."

"Oh, I feel very possessive of you."

"Oh really?"

"Most definitely. " She reached across the table placing her hand on his smiling. He took her hand leaning in a bit to kiss it.

She blushed. "I think I'm actually done eating."

"Really?' He looked at glanced at her plate noticing she hasn't eaten much. "Alright then."

"I'm full. I uh.. ate a big lunch."

"Oh, I understand that... well not really. In my house we are as much as we could."

"Well you must've been fed well." She said biting her lip checking him out.

"After fighting off Bill and Charlie, yes."

"So.. that's where that lean muscle came from...I thought I may have been exaggerating when my fingers dug into your upper arms."

"I still routinely fight with some of my brothers over meals."

"I wonder what it would be like being pinned under you."

"We could go back to my place and try that, if you'd like?"

"Really?" She smirked

He smiled. "If you think you're up for it."

"I wonder if you could break the record of four orgasms during sex. Up for the challenge Weasley?"

"I'm always up for a challenge, love." He said smirking.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The fanned check."

She giggled but as soon as they paid they left. He held her close as they apparated back to his apartment.

"George isn't around right?"

"I think he's out for the evening."

"I hope so."

"Me too." He murmured before kissing her deeply. She kissed him back threading her fingers in his hair. He picked up cupping her ass in his hands.

"Lock the door this time yeah?" He hand moved over his wand and the lock clicked as he moved her against the wall.

"So this is what it feels like." She smirked

"What What feels like?"

"Being pressed against a wall by Fred Weasley. Being wanted by a Weasley." She purrs. He just smirked and moved in to her neck. She moved giving him better access. His hands roamed her body as he marked up her neck.

Amelia sighed into the kiss. "Hold on freddie.. can I use your bathroom first?"

He raised an eyebrow pulling away before nodded. "Oh yeah. " He put her down.

She rushed to the bathroom staying in there a few minutes. She came out wiping her mouth and smiled at him.

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm really fine." She smirks showing her underwear hanging off one finger.

He looked at it and gulped. "Oh fuck. "

"You've seen it before Freddie."

"Every time is like the first."

"That's.. really sweet actually." He smiled and sat back on the bed.

She smirked before climbing onto his lap giving him a bit of a lap dance. His hands moved to her waist guiding her to roll her hips down. She gasped as she rubbed against his pants. He relished in the feeling his fingers tightening a bit.

"I'm gonna leave a spot on your pants."

"I don't care, I'm a wizard, stains don't stand a chance."

"That's.. kinky.." He just smirked and brought her in for a kiss. She kissed him back biting his bottom lip. He growled and rolled his hips up against hers. She ground down against him smirking. He kissed down her face to her chest.

"Damn Freddie."

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"You'll be sick of hearing me scream it by the end I'm sure."

"I'll never be tired of hearing you."

She kissed him again deeper before yanking her dress off. His hands roamed her curves. She ran her fingers under his shirt trailing upwards teasingly not wanting to strip the shirt off yet.

"Don't tease me, Amelia. "

"Someone doesn't like being teased?" She bit her lip

"No I do not."

"You did let me give you a lap dance on stage. Is that not the same thing?" She replies biting her lip continuing her teasing.

He thrust his hips up a bit. "That was in front of people."

"Which should have made it worse." She moaned

"I have some self control."

"A very thin strand."

"Let me take off my clothes."

She laughed. "Okay?" He pulled off his shirt flinging it across the room. She smiled at him. He moved his hands to undo the button on his pants. Amelia waited, watching. He lifted his hand to bring her back to his lap.

She straddled him smirking. "Finally."

"You were the one teasing."

"Yeah but I wasn't the one who forgot to lock the door."

"It's locked now, so hurry."

She nodded before sinking down on him.

He closed his eyes and groaned softly.

She moaned watching his face. "That's hot."

"What's hot?" He asked as he thrusts up.

"Your face."

"Yours isn't too shabby."

"I'll show you shabby." She replied lifting her hips He growled softly in her ear as he moved with her.

She giggled. "That tickles."

"Tickles?" He asked raising an eyebrow as he looked at her.

"Your breath in my ear. Not your dick. Trust me I feel that no problem."

"Oh yeah, what's it feel like?"

"Amazing and sinful." He smirked and found a pace that he enjoyed his hands gripping her hips. Her mouth fell open as he thrust up into her. She already felt the first one building. He moved his lips to her neck sucking a dark spot there. She moaned thrusting her hips forward. He panted softly in her ear as they moved.

"How does it feel for you?"

"I feel like I've died and gone to heaven."

"Flattering and morbid, I love it." He just chuckled as he grabbed her hips and moved faster. The coil in her belly snapped. She bit her lip to stay quiet as her first orgasm crashed over her.

He hissed feeling her tighten. He kept moving shifting her to her back as he kept thrusting before groaning softly and releasing deep in her.

"Damn Freddie." She moaned grasping his biceps as her second hit her watching him come undone.

He groaned leaning in and panting into the sheets.

"I think...I'm falling for you."

He moved back a bit. "What?"

"I think I'm falling for you Freddie." He paused looking at her. She froze staring back at him petrified by fear.

He just looked into her eyes. "Are you...sure?" She made to scramble away from him her cheeks were burning.

He grabbed at her arm. "Amelia, stop. Don't run." She stopped turning to look at him.

"Why are you trying to get away."

"It's mortifying."

"Yeah it is, but you don't have to run."

"Why? You don't feel the same. I'm a stripper. Maybe it's best we don't date."

"That's the whole reason you caught me off guard. Today was our first date, Amelia. "

"Yeah, but.. it doesn't matter." She said yanking her arm out of his grasp.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?"

"It doesn't matter okay?! It didn't then it doesn't now."

"Amelia, tonight was our first date and our first time having sex. Maybe we need to ... go slower." She waved her wand and was dressed before running out of his apartment and down to the shop. She grabbed a box of puking pastilles threw money at George who was walking in and then ran out.

George lifted his wand causing the coins flying at him to stop midair as she left. He raised an eyebrow as a half-dressed Fred rushed down the stairs.

"Where'd she go?!" There was a pop signifying she had disapparated.


	6. St Mungos

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="188ba4277fec364865d687695f2c135b"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"WARNINGS: EATING DISORDER, BODY DISMORPHIA./em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc95dfc14146aa23e43f2ea7af04d310" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a76c4aaeece7eb9f793151db95cc7a1a"Back at the house Adrin was getting ready for work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a135cae6c83e8343b275dae888171da9""Get out I need the bathroom!" Amelia said as she had already bitten a pastille in half.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="113a901c482ab8f55d0f509dcafe384f"She dodged out of the bathroom. "What the heck?" The door slammed in her face. "Amelia, what's going on?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66dd0acfb6d5d624b476c89c8f86a45a""Leave me alone." She called before she leaned over the bowl purging./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="718fe9ce1f0a4246bba56428efeb018a""Was that a puking pastille?' She asked knocking her hand against the door. "Amelia answer me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c991a75530593b07c2f3148503aa6b9""I have no idea what you're talking abou..." Amelia began before another wave hit her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80f8765803023806402ae140df2d354c"Adrin frowned and took out her wand. "Alohamora." She shouted before opening the door. "What do you think you're doing?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="243e52a9d0100af867e519a3763e101f"Amelia was unconscious before the toilet laying twisted on her back. Her chest spasming from the lack of oxygen, choking on her vomit./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66e8ab50f2d7b41e75b768c66b652cfe"Adrin quickly grabbed her and swisher her wand causing the vomit to fly from her airways. "Amelia, Amelia, wake up." She gently slapped her face. Her eyes fluttered but she remained unconscious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67f58ccaaea4af66832454a822fcb4b6""Holy shit." She muttered before holding her tight and keeping her eyes open as they apparated. As they got to Saint Mungo's she hissed as her shoulder blossomed with pain. She had splinched herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47266bdbb822d560c23778f948765c05"One of the nurses looked up. "Oh hon!" She exclaimed rushing over taking Amelia from her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e6eb27b21c9d66519f734df671e14edd"Another nurse came and escorted the shaking Adrin to a small room and used some essence of Dittany. As she calmed the nurse asked her about Amelia and she said everything she knew./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad8a116cc8cc8e50e86c618cbb3bfc87""Thank you dear." She said nodding as she went to relay the information to the first nurse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d0c52387639c6cf3544918d3c2e5527""So you knew she was in possession of these?" She asked handing Adrin some puking pastilles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e36a31b0994b5901508afafb8b316ef"Adrin took them. "Yeah, she came into the house and pushed me aside. She was eating one of them."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4efcd2a6a5064a6768c002c933ecd272""Does she purchase these often?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da591603c37a88601b888d8b405a2163""Only twice that I knew of, this time and then a time before, but I thought it was to get out of work. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="adbd87a896375689aee6a641059bc5a3""How have her mess been like? Has she eaten 3 meals a day?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84f539490b3c97c07fa3436233e18667""I haven't been home much lately. I... I leave her meals. They're usually gone when I come home, every once in a while they're still there." She sniffled wiping her eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00a6bfed52fc1fdc7ccceb97679a27cc""Has anyone else been around her lately?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d8dcb280c9f37a453d3d6a26b0b7edc""I think she started dating Fred Weasley. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="829eec7cd757dbb154152ef1037a1732""Could you bring him in? He may be able to answer some questions about her wellbeing."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bdbef651a82367467265afbb15dbd5e"Adrin nodded and stood shakily. "Can... Can I use your floo?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2e4b6aeedbaee0e16bcf6e04b43c4e1c""Of course darling, and don't worry she's in good hands."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3d85ac7aec6ba4f1f5c96fcb3989e65"Adrin nodded before being led to a fireplace. She took the floor powder and threw it down. "Weasley Shop." She called before appearing in their fireplace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="852cd68e39dceb2b2231706f3eb4dc16""What happened with Amelia? She's sure been buying puking pastilles a lot." George crossed his arms looking at his half naked brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="89ae9d7319e4a252917fd508e3762f32""I don't know. She just ran out of here because I didn't repeat back what she said. I tried to stop her. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c9112e71d8f595468bebaa2224aa28""What'd she say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af141f70b37af5031de75fd87dda4d5f""That she thinks she's falling for me."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a65cf8287da73a69121efc11b98af9""and you don't feel the same? Did she act weird on your date today?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bd4eb2187ba2a9997f28607cca5cfbc""She said she had a big lunch, and I'm not sure how I feel it's so new."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="de91f1bd9150890a79042975ac96ce14""She's gorgeous and you just let her slip through your fingers Freddie, and you Actually BELIEVED her! Sounds like an eating disorder to me you twat."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9fee6c5e29a54cd567e2caee08581677"Fred pushed at his brother. "What the hell George, what's gotten into you lately?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66ae3f409bb64b61ef97d05cbff642db""What do you mean?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79869fa25b43a90094ecd1b96f4d5e16""Ever since Adrinette chose Charlie over you, you have been a real arse to everyone. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d27da220664b133191f8ffc12520e2a2""Yeah well. You're blind! You just let Amelia run out of here and haven't even paid any real attention to anything having to do with her."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee1ae7401d0e50954f6ad9be44c13224""Oh and you have with your eyes constantly glaring at our own brother over a woman."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba86fc81862515f54564a0bdac11b2c4""She hasn't eaten much, I overheard Adrin and then she's bought puking pastilles twice this week and has made nonstop heart eyes at you like she did in school. You don't even appreciate her!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc75073bdece5f9703a8eece3a408809""Well why didn't you stop her, you're a wizard, aren't you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3ae6493be5978daa995cb8f048525d58""I didn't put it together until now seeing her in distress. But know that you're an arse."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2613068348d6078d039a66f5772463fa""Well you're..." the fireplace went up and Adrinette stepped out. Once she was out of the fireplace she let out a sob and fell to her knees./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7502a2c6e6ad54d3fcc7b42ef8ab9ee7""Adrin?! What's wrong?" George asked rushing to help her up/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbb5eaa090c152499b50a27ab7b847c7"She stood before glaring at Fred and pushing away from George. "You!" She glared at the Weasley across from her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38d04adc0fa14af3afaa9da99500faf0""Me?!" Fred asked alarmed. "What did I do?!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1196104a7c23027838b6a4c805ec21a""Amelia is in the hospital!" She yelled and looked to Fred. "She's been using your stupid pranks to assist her in not eating."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="999239fb4958625e7131f6aa3119e7c6""What?! Oh god! Oh god!" Fred said throwing his hands in the air./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a9096b279bce1e0486ad8d467221b9a"Adrinette moved to him and hit him. "Calm down, they need to talk to you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f9a01042b410dd8a644f04b0222315f""I'm coming too. I want to see her." George said before immediately apparating out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bcb10234732485e74f864ec24d97a89"Adrinette went to tell him to stop as Fred also apparated. She looked back and forth. "You two!" Fred was happy he remembered to pull a shirt on./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcd673c133d7d653d43e9e96cc32f864""Hello, I'm Fredrick Weasley, I'm here to see an Amelia Collins."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="364dda68923fffb73bd267a574610e1c""We have a room ready for you sir." Inside the room wasn't Amelia though, it was a ministry official and a doctor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="714ab2c2597775c11cc57889d6c41b5c""Hello." Fred greeted them as Adrin and George were escorted to Amelia's bedside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a1a1e55412406262e45903e9edbde2e"Adrin was in the chair by her bed quickly. "Ami." She cooed softly taking her friends hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06fc5a50f4d199cf58b1a7ba3d7c0596"Amelia was very out of it but awake. She had tubes running through her body pumping liquids through an IV./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="225369a72899f37ef4f49bb2d1f7368e""Oh Amelia." She whispered pushing her hair back from her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd17915d0209851914dff88b716563bf""Hi.." She said in a small voice. She was terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="796469163d8cf8cb27d6db9cfc5c04af"Adrin sighed. "God, why didn't I see what was happening?" She whispered looking at her best friend./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59daba0c78dc9762d6331c5d433cfcfb"Amelia stayed silent until her gaze settled on George confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="117d22aebe3623799133dc59815eb459""George?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9129bbac9f6a62b6dd3805f51f9c2167"He moved behind Adrin. "Yeah, I'm here, huffie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3abd0a51264167878f7204d124d5a327""What are you doing here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3c84e2a3deb6ad29594d5fd562a20e7""Well, I heard you were hiding out here, and I wanted to see what got broke." He teased lightly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcbc8ad3bcd9fa387a7982b02e83dc44""Way to have faith in me Georgie. I think I chose the wrong twin" she said close to tears now./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fc2cb6a6f48e054b8768780945a9b73""Hey hey, don't say that, Fred should be here any minute ya know."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f9b2305bbb3f5003d0a95cf0939a7fd""I don't want to see him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10a2125b6398a6e3b6ca14e26317ea3e"Adrin frowned. "I think you just need to rest now actually, maybe visitors aren't the best thing right now."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8c903cb7339c8956c3335b9977813cf""I want visitors. I am tired but I'm fine."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91a7674a6e5025c424733c9862bf26a6""Amelia, you were choking on your own vomit. "/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af088a4fc7548b35a2662a70fc03cb8c""I was?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bf854ec59092575ee9ba7c623289101""Yes, I brought us here. I thought you were going to die."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b786f9040901d13933ab11c245df404""Oh. I'm sorry." She said eyes watery./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46a7a316127f71dbff18658c0715c9b7"Adrin shook her head. "No, it's okay, you're going to be alright and." The door opened and Charlie stood there looking in quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aee051e382fac452acb5a3dd041f3df""I came when I got your tixt. " he said pronouncing it wrong as he walked glancing at his brother./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9195e1fd7a6ffc63175a4583e04d8c15""You texted Charlie?" Amelia asked incredulously/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3743f5e99c7ca295082050498675092""I let him know where I was." She moved away from the bed before looking to Charlie. "I need to talk to you in the hall, Love. " Adrin led him out of the room shutting the door behind him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a248b0397d8be81bb8646f00c6363337""Love." George mimicked before rolling his eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e63af12268b546d4a0da084aa3acda7"Amelia took George's hand. "It's okay.."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f743d6839fcc58bedf9c4aaadcf3d5e"""What's okay?" He asked looking down to her hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae4e50b0cc1eb315a9c7a8587653ea63""Maybe she doesn't deserve you."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8be7e3e9b776422f3870e5b68fbb7d4c""That's a pretty terrible thing to say about your best friend, isn't it?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07c74cb5fd3a86c6baf97917ac503daf""I don't mean that in a mean way George, I mean, maybe she isn't for you if she doesn't see your better qualities."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3830f64ada07c23ccc39b2a9242e9921""Oh so you think I have better qualities, do you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf3b240ed49d2172f45ef0eebf7a7e9""Well, you were nicer in school to me than Charlie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d07de8171b4081e466d3d4b505f3361""Charlie could be a right arse in school, but he thought since he was older that made him so cool."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac796ae12003c7fea7f190bbe8d78e77""Right." Amelia nodded. "Thanks for talking to me Georgie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22797224fc0b1c4f26dab444c73c9bf7""It's no problem, Amelia." He smiled before reaching out and ruffling her hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1729acc99171009a2c97b3e9b3297853"Adrin came back in a few minutes later. "Charlie is going to go wait for me at the leaky cauldron . He didn't mean to barge in here."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e135ab1532334f6d759fef88754b54c0""Oh okay, I told you Georgie, he doesn't care about anyone but Adrin. Just go be with him if that's what you want." Amelia said when Fred rushed into the room immediately spotting Amelia and George's hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79330be9495512b38cd05bc2099d253a"Adrin frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?' She asked not nothing Fred coming in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="202957fe96dc12fc80866e94b3b848ae"Fred frowned though looking at his twin and the girl in the bed. "What happened?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c52d9044710713fb6b845bd97e696603""nothing.." Amelia trailed off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88a403135bc353467cc3f13185282a5a"Adrin frowned and stood turning towards the door. She pushed past Fred./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f1187129ead91eb64930c0479d82c9a9""You've been blind to everyone but Charlie!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcb829ce60482b5d495bc78b623391df"Adrin looked back at her friend. "Maybe because for the first time in a while someone is caring how I feel about things and isn't just using me for my body. " She looked to the bed. "And I'm the one who brought you here, I tried to take care of you the best I could, but you're a grown woman who does whatever she wants damn the consequences. " with that she took out her wand and disapparated./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="719f0f2d86e5a8e2ec086db7e7554401"Amelia shook her head willing herself to sink farther into the mattress. "I hate my life." She removed her hand from George's making herself smaller in the bed./p 


	7. Unexpected

A while after she arrived Adrin was lying next to Charlie in bed her hand on his naked chest. She opened her eyes glancing up at the red head. "Charlie? I have a thought. " She said sounding a bit uncertain of whatever she wanted to ask him.

"What is it darling?"

"What if... When you go back to Romania. I went with you?" Her index finger traced small patterns into his pec.

"What about your family, I mean I'm certainly not opposed..."

"The only person who speaks to me is Chen. And... I don't have attachments here."

"What about Amelia?"

"She already thinks that I care for nothing but you, so why not just... try to start fresh."

"We can leave tomorrow, love."

She moved up and kissed him softly. "That sounds wonderful. " She murmured before pulling away letting him pull her deep into his embrace.

"I can't wait." She closed her eyes and fell asleep dreaming of being in his arms for the rest of her life.

The next morning she walked into Amelia's hospital room carrying a arrangement of red carnations. She sat them down. "I'm leaving... with Charlie..."

"What? Adrin? you can't be serious?!"

"I am. We're going to Romania today. I came by here to say goodbye before packing my things at the house. I have two months' rent for you, but you'll need to find a new roommate."

"Adrin, this is crazy! We've been friends forever!"

"Yes. We are, but... we've been together for years, and it time for us to go about life. Charlie loves me and I love him and... I'm..." She went quiet. "I'm leaving Amelia. I'm sorry." She took a breath and left quickly.

Amelia sighed curling up in her bed, cuddling the pillow. That was until a nurse came round with her breakfast to the day. "get that out of my face."

"You have to eat, Miss Collins." The nurse said firmly sitting the tray down.

Amelia locked eyes with the nurse before flipping the tray of food over on the table, and pushing it away. "oops."

The nurse frowned before waving her wand and disappearing the mess. "I'll have to let your doctors know that you're refusing to eat. "

"Yeah, well at this point I honestly don't care." The nurse left the room quietly.

"Amelia?" a voice called to her.

Molly walked into the room holding her bag and a plate covered with treats. "Hello dear. "

"Um hi." Amelia said raising an eyebrow.

"The boys told me that they had a friend in Saint Mungo's. "

"Oh.. right. Well hello." She smiled. "Did... did they tell you why I'm in here?"

"Oh sorry dear, I am the boys' mother Molly Weasley." She walked over to the bed. "You're friends with Charlie's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"I was, we've kind of had a falling out with all this going on. I really don't have many good friends at the moment."

"Oh I didn't know about that. I just saw them off." Molly frowned. "I'm sorry about that dear. "

"It's alright. There's nothing you could've done. So Fred has talked about me?"

"I actually had to tell him to stop talking with his mouth full."

"Oh." Amelia giggled. "That's endearing I suppose. How have you been Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, since the twins moved out less tired than I used to be, but Ronald is still at home so I am always cooking."

"I would so love to learn to cook. Adrinette always showed me out of the kitchen actually, and uh.. my mum. She died when I was almost 4."

"Oh dear, we'll when you're well enough I would be glad to teach you."

"Oh really?! I'd love that Mrs. Weasley. So uh. What has Fred said about me exactly? Like has he talked about my occupation or my Hogwarts house?"

"He told us that you're a dancer and that you were in Hufflepuff, my brother Bilius was almost in Hufflepuff as well the sweet man rest his soul."

"Oh yes. I have an issue Mrs. Weasley. After this next two months. I have nowhere to stay, do you know of any cheap places that I might be able to rent?"

"Well, why not come stay with us. I can give you Ginny's old room if you would be willing to help us out around the house."

"Are you sure? That's too kind I don't wish to impose!"

"No imposition at all, we just need you to get better dear."

"I'd love to stay with you Mrs. Weasley, and I can pay rent and help around the house"

The woman smiled and held up the plate. "Ihave a few treats for you my dear, to help you feel better." She winked."I must go and make sure Charlie left the house the same way he foundit."

At the house most of Adrin's things were gone, but in Amelia's room was a stuffed eagle from school. She had left it for Amelia special since she hardly left without it. Amelia walked into her bedroom clutched the eagle to her chest and cried.

Adrin looked at the pictures on her new headboard and sighed. This was the longest time since school she had left her friend. She looked at the stick on the vanity and the proof of her pregnancy that it showed.

Charlie had gone out to check on the dragons and would be home any minute.

She watched the test for a few minutes before jumping when the door opened. She grabbed it quickly throwing it into the drawer before looking at Charlie. "Welcome back love." She squeaked.

'Why so jumpy, darling? Are you nervous?"

"Me... nervous, I haven't been nervous since my last quidditch game." She bluffed forcing a smile. "Why would I be nervous?" Her hand held the drawer closed.

"are you sure you're okay?" He raised an eyebrow eyes trained on her hand.

"I'm just fine, how is the new fireball doing?"

"Wonderful! She's a beauty!"

"I caught a glimpse of her out the window." She smiled a bit. "She was the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen."

"I love babies."

She jumped a bit. "I'm sorry?" She said quickly.

"the new baby dragon, Adrin what's going on?"

She took a breath and pulled her hair back slowly. "I... I needed to know for sure... And now that I do. You should to." She opened the drawer and looked at the test. "Charlie, I'm pregnant. "

"What?" He asked beaming.

"I'm pregnant." She still wasn't looking at him. "Atleast three weeks. Maybe closer to 4."

"that's wonderful!' Charlie exclaimed scooping her up.

She gasped and clung tight to him. "It is?'

"Of course it is! I'm going to be a father!"

She smiled. "Yes, you're going to be a dad Charlie Weasley."

"WOOHOO!" He exclaimed running around the house.

She laughed and covered her mouth as a few of his building mates came by to see what the ruckus was about. They all made a point to congratulate Charlie while simultaneously teasing him.

"I am on top of the world right now."

She smiled with relief. "I'm right there with you, love."

"We'll be the first of my family to procreate!"

She chuckled. "Oh yeah, so we have the first grandkids?'

"Thats riiighhht." He singsonged

She just giggled and kissed him. "I'm happier than I've ever new been."

'When do we want to announce it?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, your mum wanted us to come back for Christmas, so maybe it'll be out present to her that I'm pregnant."

"I love it!"

She out her feet on the ground. "Now let me get dressed, I want to see this dragon a bit closer. "

"Of course, lets go. you must be careful though, love."

"I'm pregnant Charlie, not an invalid." She assured.


	8. Scheming Sleepovers

George knocked gently on the door. "Amelia, mum sent you over some meatloaf." Amelia slowly pulled herself up and made her way to the door. She opened it wiping her eyes.

He looked at her. "Are you alright?"

"Adrin left. I'm here alone Georgie."

"Why did she leave?" He asked frowning as he looked over the woman.

"She moved to Romania."

"Let me guess, to be with big and burley?"

"Exactly! I.. I don't know what to do Georgie."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"Your Mom offered me a room at the burrow but Adrin gave me two months' rent. Would you want to stay here with me?"

"Me... stay here?" His cheeks went a bit red.

"What? What's the issue? We can be roommates."

"But... I'm Fred's flat mate."

"Yeah? It's only for two months."

"Oh well, perhaps. I gotta...talk to Fred."

"Oh. Okay, but I doubt he would have asked you. You can come in by the way." She said stepping aside to let them through.

He stepped inside. "Well... that's true." He said looking at her. "Alright, I'll stay."

"It'll just be nice to have company. This place is lonely when it's just me." She sighed.

"Alright then, I'll do it."

"Thank you!" She beamed. "And thanks for being so understanding about all of this. I ...feel very vulnerable at the moment."

"You... you shouldn't. You're a great girl."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"You've been nicer to me than everyone besides your mom. It means a lot to me." Amelia said hugging him

He gulped and hugged her back. "It's... it's not a problem. "

"Everyone else is acting like it is."

"I promise you it isn't."

She pulled away after a moment wiping her eyes again. She was on the edge of a violent ugly cry. "Mmhm."

"Should we... watch a movie or something, roomie? Have some snacks?"

"I wasn't even sure pure bloods watched movies, but sure."

"Of course I watch movies." He smiled. "Got any nachos?"

"Actually I have stuff to make some." She smiled

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah c'mon."

He went with her and sat on the couch letting her pick the movie. She picked one and then made nachos offering some to him before snuggling in. He ate quietly keeping his eyes on the movie. Before long Mia fell asleep. He looked at her and smiled before picking her up and carrying her to her room. She unconsciously fisted his shirt. He smiled and went to lay her down. He laid her down on the bed. She clung tight to his shirt whimpering softly.

"Amelia darling."

"No, I don... I don't want to sleep."

George frowned. "What's wrong with sleeping?"

"Stay with me?"

"Are.. are you sure? I mean.. Fred.."

"Please, don't leave me."

"I won't. I promise." He said settling in beside her. She clung to him as she buried her face into his neck. He blushed but wrapped an arm around her waist. She slept calmly against him for quite a while.

George lay there in the bed staring up at the ceiling silently counting the seconds.

Amelia suddenly tossed and turned. "No." She muttered softly.

He frowned shifting. "Amelia?" He whispered looking at her.

"No.." she shifted again.

He shook her a bit. "Amelia." She startled grabbing his shoulders.

He shifted over her pinning her down a bit to keep her from hurting him or herself. "Amelia!"

Her eyes shot open. "George?!"

He looked at her. "Yeah, it's me." He told her slowly looking into her eyes.

"I suffer from night terrors..." she said meeting his gaze.

"I kinda is figured. You scared me for a second there. " he looked down at her.

"Sorry. I'm sorry."

"No... no you're fine." He let her go and moved back to laying on his side. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"It was about the war, then about the reign of Umbridge 7th year.. "

"That was a real horror show, wasn't it?" He ran his fingers through his hair. "I still can't believe that that actually happened." He looked at the scars on his left hand.

"She was the worst." Amelia said looking at her own. "I was the one to treat Fred after the war. Did you know that?"

"You were the one who got him to Poppy?"

"I was after fixing his minor injuries. He would've died."

"I never knew that was you." He said looking at her in awe.

"Yeah! I found him under the rubble of the wall. I wasn't too far away from him. Fenrir was after me. Wanted me to be his packs bitch. Fred went to curse fenrir when the wall exploded, and Fred was buried. I dug him out when Seamus battled fenrir, and I used Levi corpus to get him to poppy. I have nightmares sometimes. About if I wasn't able to save him, about what could've happened. Not only to Fred, but about how hollow you would have been.." she trailed off

He was silent. "We argue a lot more now." He told her rubbing his arm. "I think... after the war and the near death experiences, we wanted to ensure that if we died, people could tell the difference."

"I can tell the difference. I could before you lost the ear."

"It's nice to know there are some. "

"I've always been able to. I just played along when you two tried to trick me. I didn't want to spoil the mischief."

"Mischief was our favorite game."

"You managed it quite well."

He was silent before smirking. "Yes, we did."

"I know about the map genius."'

"Oh, how did you know about that?"

"Harry and I were... I guess I could say friends but more like acquaintances, anyway, we were both out after curfew and he pulled me into a passage way once when Umbridge was on my tail."

"I remember him talking about something like that."

"Saved me from a detention, the only night that week I didn't have an unjust one.. okay and that Tuesday but i probably deserved that one."

"What did you do on a Tuesday?"

"I was caught sketching in class by Umbridge."

"And she gave you a detention?"

"It may have been naughty and enchanted."

He snickered. "Oh yeah, what of and who to?"

"Oh... you and Fred. Shirtless." She blushed.

He looked down at her raising and eyebrow before a smirk pulled across his face. "Oh yeah?"

"One of my friends told me they doubted I could actually draw life-like people , so I had to prove them wrong."

"And how did it look? Was I flexing? Because I flex."

"Oh really? Is that why a lot of your quidditch shirts didn't have sleeves? Did they fall off?" She laughed before climbing out of bed to grab her sketchbook.

"Of course, I was just too manly and they shredded." Amelia snorted before grabbing it and climbing back in beside George. He shifted on the bed to sit up.

"See?" She asked flipping to the page.

He looked at it and chuckled. "I assure you, our chests are not that big."

"I had to be nice to you somehow."

"Well, we did get you that chocolate 7th year."

"Yeah, why did you do that again? I had half expected it to be one of your test products at the time."

"Well it was Valentine's chocolate."

"Oh yeah! But remember I didn't exactly get along with you two, it could've been a prank."

"That is very true."

"Why did you two buy me chocolate anyway?"

"We were apologizing to a lot of people for being a dick. Especially with you know who being back."

"I see.." she said flipping through more of her sketch book.

He looked over her shoulder. "Is that Adrinette?"

"Yep. One of my first victims."

"Is that what you call your models?'

"You didn't call your test groups that?"

"No, we called them friends."

"I don't recall being your friend when Fred fed me fever fudge."

"That was an accident."

"He was laughing..."

"My brother is a big prick. I tried to apologize, but your friend was frightening. "

Amelia smiled. "It's okay, I had sex with him, I think we're even."

"What do you mean, even?"

"I'm a stripper George; trust me I know what people say about strippers. If he tried to ruin me, I have just as much power over him now."

"Oh wow, that sounds a bit evil. "

"I do what I have to ensure my survival. I kind of regret it, honestly."

"Then why not find somewhere else"

"When Voldemort took over the ministry he began destroying half blood and muggle files. There's barely anything in there now, only my grades from the first 3 years of school. I couldn't go anywhere else if I tried..."

"Well, come work for us. We could use a female sales person to work in the witches section. "

"I don't know if I can face Fred."

"You have to. Head on, put on your confident stage persona."

"You think I can do it?"

"I definitely think you can." He Assured placing his hand in top of hers.

She looked down at their hands. "Remember the time you cheered me on in quidditch 5th year? Only because it was hufflepuff against Slytherin."

"Well, I couldn't vote for you during our games, could I?" He said smirking. " yeah I remember. "

"You looked ridiculous with Hufflepuff colors painted on your face."

"I looked amazing actually. "

"Okay you did, but still. It made me laugh."

"I'm glad I could do so. "

"George.. you... really want me working at your shop?"

"Well, if you really want to. "

"I'd love to, but.. I owe the club owner money... maybe part time? God only knows i need it. I've only been allowed to take home a quarter of my tips at work and nothing else."

"Wait. All that money and you only get a quarter?"

"Exactly. I borrowed money for Adrin and i's apartment a few years back, and he's siphoning it from my paychecks and tips."

"A few years? How is he still collecting?"

"Interest."

"He charged you interest?'

"Because it only came from my income, and not Adrin's I didn't tell him we were roommates. He just basically shook me down every night. I used to hide a few knuts in my bra. If I was lucky I'd hide a few extra galleons. Which is probably not the best thing to tell you're future employer..."

He just chuckled. "As long as I don't have to shake you like a piggy bank at the end of the shift, we'll be fine." He assured. "And well take care of this interest too. "

"It was money I earned, and really? Thank you Georgie!" She exclaimed kissing his cheek and squeezing him.

He blushed bright red before hugging her back and smiling. "You're welcome, darling. I'm happy to help."

"Thanks George. I never thought I'd go to you for help, but I'm glad you two walked into my club that night."

"Hey, I can't day we were disappointed with the show. I just wasn't too keen on afterwards. "

"Someone jealous they didn't get a lap dance?"

"I'm not jealous of that. Well maybe a little. I more jealous over the fact that Charlie and his 'girlfriend' will be coming back for Christmas."

"Oh. I see, make her jealous show her how you'd treat a girl?"

"What do you mean, there's not many woman willing to let me be nice around them. They're scared I'm going to prank them."

"I'm not scared of you Georgie".

"I can see that."

"If I'm not then I'm sure you can show her how you'd treat a lady."

"Do you think that would work?"

"Possibly? No guarantee but it's the best choice you have."

"That is right, then Christmas I'll treat you like a princess the whole time Adrin is around."

"Me? You want it to be me? I didn't think blondes were your type?" She teased grabbing her wand and waving it, her blonde locks turning a medium brown.

He looked at her briefly a bit flabbergasted. It was silent for a minute before he cracked a smile. "You missed a spot. "

"Where?" She asked running her fingers through it searching.

He reached out tucking most of it behind her ear, but pulling out a patch of golden hair.

"Oh.. shit." She laughed grabbing her wand.

He just chuckled. "I'm going to go make myself at home in the kitchen. I'll be back."

"Okay?" She said before she finished off her hair. The nice tan of her skin complimenting it nicely in her eyes.

He began to raid her pantry as he tried to slow the beating of his heart. Was it the dark hair, or the look in her eyes that did this?

Amelia looked about before deciding to pull her pajamas on and throw her hair up into a messy pony. He came back holding a bowl of mac and cheese.

She chuckled. "Why am I not surprised?"

"It's delicious."

"I'll be back, I have to watch how many times I eat a day and you brought me some of your mothers meat loaf right? I'll be right back in."

"Yeah, she made it special for you."

"Aww." Amelia replied climbing out of bed righting her sleeping shorts and her tank top before going to the kitcben. She reheated the meat loaf and brought her plate in the room.

He shook his head and just chuckled. "Hope you like it. It's as dense as a brick, but it has flavor at least."

"I've starved myself for a while I can use dense as a brick." She began to eat picking at her food at first.

"Cmon, take a nice big bite." He joked. She locked eyes with George before taking as big of a bite as she could manage.

He smiled and chuckled. "That's more like it."

She snorted before finishing the bite. "It's delicious, I love your mum."

"We all love my mum. We often fight over who her favorite son is." He paused. "It's bill."

"I doubt she has a favorite. You all have your good qualities."

"Bill is her favorite."

"Right now you're my favorite."

"It's nice to be someone's favorite. " He joked.

She smiled taking another bite.

"So. You like it?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be eating it if I didn't."

"Mum will be happy to hear."

"So, how's business? I'm sure you're selling a ton of love potions judging by all the giggly red faced teen girls I see leaving the shop."

"Nah, we just send a couple winks their way."

"Oh right." She laughed. "Hit them with that Weasley charm?"

"Of course."

She snorted finished most of her plate before taking it into the kitchen. She climbed back in beside him. "I'm going to try to sleep again."

"Alright, I'll stay right here until you fall asleep."

"Thanks Georgie." She nodded lying beside him.

He nodded before waving his wand turning out the light.


	9. Burrow Bonding

*5 months later*

"Amelia dear are you coming to kings cross with us?" Molly asked as she came down the stairs.

"I'll get everything ready for dinner tonight, Molly." Amelia called from the kitchen.

"Okay dear, you're too sweet." Molly said hugging and began to eat.

Amelia smiled before Ginny hurried in. "Mum, if we don't hurry we're going to miss welcoming Charlie onto the platform."

"C'mon dear!" Molly said pushing Ginny out the door.

The train pulled in and Adrin pulled her coat on. As soon as it covered her her stomach seemed to shrink. She smiled ay Charlie. "Are you ready to see your family?'

"I'm so ready love, I've missed them so much and I can't wait to announce our little bundle to them all."

She smiled rubbing her flattened stomach. "I can't believe in 4 months we'll have our little girl here."

"I can't either. She's going to be beautiful just like her mum."

"Or, she's going to look just like her dad. " She teased as the train came into the station.

"No her mom."

Adrin smiled and reached up to grab her travel bag. "As long as she doesn't look like me with bright red hair, I think we'll be fine."

He chuckled. "Okay. I can agree."

She smiled and kissed him as she brought the bag down grabbing his and handing it to him. She slipped out of the compartment and down the hall put of the train. She looked around. "Can you see them, I can't see over most of the crowd."

"I see them, follow me as I follow the Red Sea."

She held his free hand and smiled ad she saw Molly and Ginny first. Ginny came over giving the girl a hug. "I loved the new quidditch boots you guys sent. "

"I'm glad!"

When Ginny pulled away from Adrinette the black haired woman smiled at Molly. "Hello Mrs. Weasley. You look lovely today."

"You do as well dear, almost glowing!"

Adrin blushed. "Well I wouldn't say that. "

"You look beautiful as ever dear!"

She smiled and looked at Charlie. "I think Romania has been good for me."

"I think so too dear! You look so healthy!"

"I have been trying. But between cleaning up after Charlie and his friends on the reservation and making sure my favorite dragon gets dome quality time. It's a chore." She joked as they walked to the car. Adrin had apparated once since she got pregnant and she felt terrible for days afterwards.

"Oh c'mon dear let's get you home to rest."

She gave Charlie the bags and slid into the cat rubbing her stomach gently as she felt the flutters of a kick from their daughter.

Soon enough they arrived at the Weasley home.

Adrin sighed and stretched as she got out of the car. "This place looks amazing. " She turned to her boyfriend and smiled as she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

"It's been forever since I've been home." He smiled

"Well, we should enjoy our time here. "

"I think we will."

"We could always move back to England. " She joked.

"Do you want to?"

She looked at him briefly before they kept walking. "Maybe one day, so our daughter will be close to your parents and be able to attend Hogwarts. "

"I like that idea, love"

She smiled as they walked into the house

People jumped out at the two. Included were Bill, Flyer and Amelia, as well as Ron Harry Hermione and Hermione's long term boyfriend Draco. Adrin jumped as they yelled welcome home, all except for the twins and Draco.

"Adrin! You look great!" Hermione exclaimed

The woman smiled and hugged the girl. "Thank you Hermione. You look amazing as well. And that necklace is dazzling. "

"Oh thanks.. Draco bought it for me."

"How did you get him... to come here?'

"He agreed because he knows how much this means to me."

Adrin smiled. "I'm happy he's making an effort. Are you spending Christmas with his family or yours?"

"Between both actually."

"I'm happy for the both of you. The wedding is this spring, isn't it?"

"It is!"

Adrin smiled before saw Amelia and her smile widened. "Mia!"

"Hi." Mia said smiling as George's arm wrapped around her waist

Adrin raised an eyebrow before shrugging and standing before her. "You look like you're doing so much better."

"I am!" She said turning around. Adrin could tell she put on just a little weight.

Adrinette smiled. "You aren't the only one gaining weight." She smiled mischievously.

Amelia laughed. "Wow Charlie you did beef up."

Charlie made a face and Adrin burst out laughing. With her coat on the only sign of her pregnancy was the slight puff in her cheeks. Amelia chuckled.

Molly smiled. "Well off with your coats you two. Supper is just about ready." Adrin looked to Charlie before nodding and unzipping her coat. As he took it off the enchantment was broken. "Surprise!"

George's mouth fell open. Molly yelled before covering her mouth. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" Adrin smiled at her best friend as the Weasley woman looked faint.

"Oh my god! I'm aunt Mia!"

People were gathering over to the woman as Charlie was pulled aside by his brothers. "Congratulations , you beat me baby brother." Bill teased giving him a gnoogie.

"We honestly...

...thought we'd be first." The twins said finishing each other's sentence.

Charlie just laughed. "I thought you two would do it to. But nope. I'm having a daughter."

"I want a baby." Amelia blurted

George and Fred both turned to her with wide eyes. All the boys were silent for a few minutes ad Fleur said the same. "Oh!" Adrin squeaked her hand moving to her stomach. "Right here." She grabbed both women's hands and put them on her stomach.

"Nice going mate. Your pregnant girlfriend is going to making my wife want a baby to." Bill said elbowing his brother gently.

"Oh! I felt a kick!" Mia beamed.

"She does that any time Charlie gets pulled away." She joked her eyes moving across the room to her boyfriend with a smile. "She only calms down when He comes back, or I go to Ryoko."

"Oh god I am so excited! Adrin! How do you like my nice new brunette locks?"

"They look great. You wrote me about them, but I haven't gotten to see them. Though there is something you didn't wrote me about."

"And that is?"

"You and George? I'm really happy for you Amelia. "

"Oh thanks. He treats me like a princess." Amelia nodded, feeling a small stab of grief knowing the charade would come to an end eventually.

"Good, that's exactly what you deserve." She put her hand over her friends. "I'm happy you both found each other."

Amelia nodded glancing over at George. George's eyes were on the two and he looked like his world was crushed.

Amelia frowned. "Georgie?"

He walked over and took her hand. "Can we talk?"

"Oh. Of course." Amelia smiled up at George feeling a stab of worry.

When they got to the twins empty bedroom George looked at Amelia. "You know what this means, don't you."

"What does this mean?" She asked biting her lip

"There's no way I can try to win her over Amelia." His lip trembled. "She's so heads over heels for him. She's having his baby."

"George. You deserve so much better, you deserve someone who likes you." She cupped his face

His eyes shimmered with unshed tears. "I lost my chance. "

"Maybe you didn't lose your chance, maybe this is a new one. Like Gods way of telling you she wasn't the one?" She hugged him pressing the side of his face against her chest so she could rest her chin on his head fingering the hairs at the nape of his neck.

He looked into her eyes. "You really think that?"

"I know so." She nodded. "You deserve someone to love you for you. You deserve the best love you can receive."

He watched her for a few more seconds before moving forward and bringing his fingers into her hair gently pressing his lips against hers. Amelia was shocked but kissed back after a few moments.

He held her close his other hand coming to her hip. They stood there for a few moments before there was a knock at the bedroom door. "Amelia, George, Molly says it's time for dinner." Adrin called gently through the door.

Amelia pulled back first, her lips just a bit swollen. "Be down in a minute!" She called eyes searching his. He gulped his face going a bit red.

Amelia was shocked she didn't know what to think. "So.. am I a second choice then?" Her fingertips pressed to her plump lips. "Or.. What? Cause this sure feels like being second choice, and I'm always second, and I'll always come in second when it comes to Adrin." Her eyes were welling up.

He looked at her. "I'm not sure what... holy shit Amelia. No I don't want you to feel that way. I just. You've been trying to help me through this. You offered to do so much for me. And you comforted me and I just..."

"Just kissed me because it was the heat of the moment." She said and chuckled flatly. "Story of my life."

"No... It's not that. This whole time. I think that maybe I've been falling for you."

"What?!" She asked furrowing her eyebrows

"I think I'm falling for you."

A smile slowly spread across her face. "Since when?"

"Remember last week in the shop. When you wore those tights?"

"I always wear tights Georgie..."

"The ones that were so tight they were see through at your arse and you jokingly told me I was getting jealous. I think I really was."

"That's sweet, you did drop that box of love potions, they all shattered!"

"And then I had to clean them up. I was too dumb to realize that the aroma they were putting off changed for me."

"Oh yeah. I tried to help, but you wouldn't let me bend over."

"Not with those pervert students in the store."

"I had a big strong ginger to protect me from pervy glances love."

He smiled and pulled her close again. "We should go to dinner."

"We should, but I kind of want to stay up here longer."

"No, I mean... You and me. Dinner sometime."

She giggled. "Oh, I'd love that."

He smiled before a voice rung into the room. "You two need to join us." Molly's voice called out.

"Sorry Molly!" Amelia called before pecking George on the lips once more. He smiled and let her lead him down the way. Amelia was positively beaming with happiness as she took her seat at the table.

Adrin was sitting at the table her head on Charlie's shoulder as she whispered in his ear. She looked exhausted. Amelia frowned knowing the pregnancy was sapping a lot of her energy.

Molly served dinner and smiled at them. "I'm so happy almost everyone could make it."

"Where's Percy?"

"He will be here for Christmas. He's on Holiday with Allie." Ginny singsonged the girls name.

Almost everyone besides Molly and Arthur visibly dimmed hearing that Percy would be there.

"I can't wait to finally meet this girl. He never brings her around the family." Molly said sighing softly.

Ginny looked at all of her brothers. "I wonder why." She said sarcastically.

Amelia and Adrinette giggled softly when the men groaned. She slipped her hand into George's underneath the table.

Adrin ate silently, but only finished one whole plate before looking at Molly. "I'm so sorry Molly, but I am exhausted, might I be excused?"

"Oh! why of course dear! I completely understand."

The girl smiled before stacking her things and taking them to the kitchen. Before the she left the dishes were cleaned and drying in the rack. "Good night. "

"Good night dear, take good care of my grandchild." Molly smiles

Adrin rubbed her stomach smiling brightly. "Don't worry, I have a slight handle on her as long as she stays in here."

Molly chuckled. "Sleep well dear."

Adrin waved before disappearing up the stairs heading to Charlie's room.

"I'll be up shortly love." Charlie called up the stairs

Everyone looked at Charlie. "Someone is in love. " Ginny teased.

He took a box out of his pocket. ""Yeah, I am."

"No way! Oh my god! Charlie!" Amelia beamed.

Charlie smiled opening it. "Yeah, the stone is actually a polished scale that fell off of our young Fireball that Adrin loves."

"That's so romantic." Hermione said and Amelia nodded and sighed happily.

"I can be romantic to Hermione." Draco grumbled softly before he resumed eating.

"Take notes fellas that's romance." Amelia says

Draco gave her a slight glare before flinching as Hermione's fingernails dig into his thigh.

"I'm not gonna take notes from he-man over here.' George shot back.

Amelia slipped her hand out of his, sensing his jealousy. He looked at her before moving his hand to her knee gently squeezing. She locked eyes with him. He gave her a small weak smile.

"Suit yourself." Charlie shrugged before picking up his plate. "Dinner was great mum." He told her before kissing her cheek. "I'm going to turn in to."

"Alright dear, good night." He went to his room on the first landing, but from inside he could hear sniffling.

"Darling? Adrinette?" He opened the door

She sniffled and looked at him. "Oh hi Charlie. "

"Baby why are you crying?"

"I just... do you think Ryoko is okay, what if she gets sad because I don't come and see her tonight, or go feed her in the morning?"

"She's fine love, she will be fine for a few days."

"But... She's been with me every night for the last few weeks. " Adrin rubbed her arm sitting back on the bed.

"Listen darling, we'll be home within a few days. Just relax she will be fine."

Adrin moved her hand over her stomach. "Your daughter is moving around waiting for you to come to bed, my dragon."

"Coming darling." He smiled. She waved her wand and suddenly her clothes were folded neatly on Charlie's night stand. He laughed taking his shirt off and climbing into bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly pulling him close. He smiled cupping her stomach, and kissing her back.

She smiled and slowly moved her leg along his smiling into the kiss. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, Charlie." She murmured against his lips.

"I love you too Adrin, more than life itself. And I love you too my dragon egg." He said rubbing Adrin's belly bump.

She just chuckled. "Ryoko thinks it really is a dragon egg I swear. She nuzzles every time." She played with his hair as he moved down to murmur to their daughter.

He smiled. "You can braid it if you want."

"Where's the fun in watching you brush that tangled mess out in the morning?"

He chuckled "I suppose that's true."

"She wants you to sing to her again, my dragon."

"What my princess wants she gets."

She smiled. "Your princess loves your deep voice, my dragon."

"I will always sing to her."

"And what about for me?"

"I'll sing for you as well if you desire it my love."

"I desire many things from you. "

"I know you do love." She smiled gently before rolling onto her back using a pillow to rest at her back.

"Careful, Love. Watch your position. She can roll over an artery and cause damage love."

She rolled her eyes a bit. "Charlie, my dragon, I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Comfort and safety are both important."

"So you keep telling me. I think you read those books more than I do." She began to doze off and was soon asleep.


	10. Christmas Castastrophe

Christmas morning came and everyone was seated in the living area of the house. Adrin was seated in Charlie's lap to save on seat space and yawning quietly covering her mouth. It was quickly found out by the other house occupants that while pregnant Adrin couldn't get restful sleep in the house.

"Do you want a cuppa?" Amelia offered. "I can make you a cuppa."

Adrin shook her head. "No. I'll be fine once I actually wake myself up."

"Okay." Amelia nodded watching Fred glare between George and Charlie.

Molly sat in the rocking chair and Arthur conjured a chair next to her. "Shall we begin?"

"I think so." Arthur nods

She waved her wand and the presents began to separate out towards their owners. Everyone smiled as they tore into their first package.

Adrin found a small comb set in her first gift as the other Weasleys opened their sweaters. Hermione had one off to the side as well. "It's lovely, Molly."

"Does this make me a Weasley?"Amelia asked beaming holding hers up as George pulled his on.

"Of course dear. We love having you here." Molly smiled at Amelia watching George get caught in his.

"George!" She giggled as she helped him. Fred pulling his on on her other side

George smiled at Amelia. "Thank you love."

"No problem." She said just as Fred slapped her with his flailing limbs also stuck.

"Hey watch it." George called out to his twin as Amelia was thrown into his side.

"Yeah Freddie watch it." Charlie snickered

Fred just glared at his older brother once his head was out. Adrin looked at her boyfriend with a small smile.

"You've done waved everything else her way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I walked in on."

"No, why don't you refresh my memory."

"You and Amelia having a romp."

"That's what you were talking about taking soap to your eyes for?" Adrin asked from his lap as she helped him into his jumper.

"Of course! I saw my brother naked, and once you see him, is basically like seeing George." He said.

Amelia sat there fidgeting face red. Feeling embarrassed.

Adrin smacked his arm. "Not something we should have brought up at this time." Molly felt the same and decided to take a few eyes off of Amelia and Fred.

"I have something I made last minute." She called and went to the mantle where a small package sat. "I thought it might still be cold in Romania when the baby comes." She handed the package to Adrin who shifted in Charlie's lap to open the package so he could see it. She spread it out looking at the small sweater in her own lap. On the center was a W. "I didn't know if you both had a name, so the W is for Weasley. "

"Oh! Thank you Molly!" Adrin exclaimed.

"Mum, oh god this makes it so much more real for me." Charlie said marveling at the tiny sweater.

Adrin smiled at him. "So, the baby kicking your hand and keeping me up hasn't been real?" She told him playfully.

"You know what I mean." He said blushing.

She gently ran her fingers over the sweater smiling as tears pricked her eyes. "It's perfect Molly."

"I'd hoped you'd like it dear." Molly smiled.

She wiped her eyes and sniffled. She shook her head. "Sorry, hormones." She murmured holding the sweater to her chest. "Her name is going to be Ryoko. After the Chinese Fireball at the reserve. "It means a dragon in the form of a woman.

"I love it, isn't it perfect?" Charlie smiled at everyone in the room.

"It's perfect!" Arthur beamed

The stripper reveal is in your hands..

She smiled as she held her boyfriends hand. Fred's frown deepened. Ron looked at them before realization struck. "Oh! By the way Seamus and Dean say Merry Christmas."

"Oh they told me I forgot thanks Ron, for bringing it up." Amelia nodded from her little death hole she was planning on making between the twins.

"Yeah, he said he was happy Adrin was able to move to Romania with Charlie. Being at the club was no place for a pregnant woman. He also said that.-" Suddenly Fred and George both had their hands over his mouth and Bill was pale from his spot. Charlie held tight to Adrin's waist.

"Club?" Molly asked furrowing her brows looking at Adrin.

Ron bit the twins hands. "Yeah, because it's a strip club, and Dean said he would've been terrified if Adrin attempted anything even in early pregnancy."

Adrin stared ahead at the wall, her face was blank, but inside she was mortified. "Um, I think we should probably get breakfast started, don't you Fleur, mum?" Bill said as Fleur stood from his lap and he got up as well trying to take the attention from Adrin and Charlie.

Molly had gone rigid, Arthur saw the warning and was trying to calm her down.

Adrin took a slow breath before daring to look to the side at Molly.

"My son... is with... a stripper?"

Adrin gulped before noddong. "I used to be a stripper before I met Charlie, yes."

"I EXPECTED RON TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS CHARLES! NOT YOU! WINE AND DINING A COMMON WHORE?!"

Adrin was rigid. "Mum. I really don't think that that..." Adrin put her hand on Charlie's arm to stop him.

"Just, let her say what she wants to say, my dragon." She murmured gently squeezing his shoulder.

"I can't, and I won't say anything about my grandchild, an innocent child, but you my dear are the whore of Babylon. For all I know you could've given my son a disease..."

She bit her lip, but remained quiet.

"Mum..." Charlie started.

"Molly, I think that's enough dear." Arthur said putting his hand on Molly's shoulder.

"Are you done?" Adrin asked quietly after a few seconds.

"I want you out of my house."

I have an idea after this.. just run with it.

Adrin took a breath before nodding. "Yes... alright." She stood slowly before moving to go up the stairs and get her things.

"Adrin." Charlie said getting up to move after her

Amelia was pale watching the exchange as was Hermione who had worked with the girls before Draco.

Molly's fury filled gaze turned to Amelia.

"She was your roommate and you knew!"

Hermione looked at Amelia wide eyed before sitting up straighter. "I knew to Molly. Before I started dating Draco. I lived with them as well." Draco took Hermione's hand.

"The next thing I'll be told is that you two worked with her as well." Molly shook her head.

"I did know Molly, but I know better than to judge someone on their occupation." Amelia spoke up shocking even herself.

George looked at Amelia and gently rubbed her knee. "C'mon mum, she's with Charlie now right? And they're having a kid together. "

"Yes, She's having my grandchild but beyond that I don't want her anywhere near My family , George Gideon and you best remember that before speaking out of line."

"Mum, how is that fair?!" Ron shot back wishing for once he had just kept his mouth shut. "I mean, isn't it a bit unfair to say that about her especially since she's got all of our niece growing in her?"

"Because of her past Ron!"

"You never said anything when Charlie brought up Fred and Amelia being together and I know you know that she and I are together now, hows that any different?" George added.

"Draco was a death eater and he's with me now! He has a past and he's welcome here." Hermione added.

"Draco has repented for what he did back then. He helped us. And as for you and Amelia, you and your brother have always argued over what the other one had until you had it as well."

Amelia went pale.

"So your argument is because we share everything? Wow mum. I didn't know you were capable of such hatred." George spat.

"George Weasley, you watch your tone with your mother." Arthur told him his voice hard. "Molly, you should go apologize to Charlie and Adrinette."

"I will not be apologizing to anyone." Molly growled.

"Then we will all be leaving." Fred glared at her as everyone rose from the table.

Ginny got up as well. "Sorry Mum." She said grabbing her bag and taking out her wand. "Merry Christmas, but I don't want to miss out on my first niece because you had to be hateful over an old occupation."

"Or my present one." Amelia confessed before George took her hand. About to apparate out. "Everyone lets have Christmas dinner at the shop. Everyone but mum."

"Charlie Adrin you are welcome to stay in the guest room of our apartment." Fred nodded. "You can floo there if you want, much safer for the little one."

Adrin looked at her boyfriend. She was silent for a few seconds, her eyes were filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. "I'm sorry for... all of this." She murmured as she packed her things.

"It's no problem, you aren't your job." Fred patted her shoulder. He lead her to the fireplace. "Now off you go, I better not see another tear when I apparate to my shop little miss carrying the littlest miss"

She cracked a small smile before using the floo. She stepped out and waved her wand dismissing the soot. She saw Amelia and rushed forward to hug her best friend.

"Well hello there, Adrin, and Ryoko" She laughed feeling her niece kick her.

She stepped back smiling as she rubbed her stomach. "I think we're both a bit hungry. Do you have anything I can munch on?"

"Worry not, George and I will be cooking dinner, and with our magic it won't take long. But I do know George has a stash of Honeydukes chocolates on the top shelf of his bookcase. I steal some during my breaks here. I think he's on to me though."

She smiled at her best friend. "You know how I enjoy my treats. I wish Charlie knew how much I love them. " She eyed the book case and stole away to the shelf to grab the chocolate stash.

Amelia walked upstairs meeting George in the kitchen. "Fancy meeting you here."

He smiled. "I thought I was going to have to knock out Charlie to get the poor bloke here."

"He was angry, and he wanted the last word. Can you blame him? The mother of his child and love of his life was just...verbally abused."

"So were you, Love." He wrapped his arms around her. "I don't want you to ever think you're what she said."

"It's not my first time being dragged through the mud." Mia said smiling sadly before moving around him to begin dinner.

He moved with her. "That was before me, Amelia. I won't let someone do that to you."

"I believe you Georgie. Even...if it is kind of weird how this all happened." She nodded taking out the bread dough she had made earlier.

He smiled and moved to the cabinet taking out his wand waving it causing ingredients to come out. Adrin walked in snacking on chocolate watching the two. "Can I help with anything?"

"Nah, it's fine. We have it." Amelia said.

George set to work on a meatloaf. As Amelia was trying to firmly knead the bread dough. She was hard at work before she heard.

"George stop! Over mixing the meat will make your loaf as dense as a damn brick." Adrin instructed.

"Wait, that's what makes it a brick?" He asked shocked.

"Wait a second!" Amelia said whipping around to face George.

George paused and his face went red. Adrin didn't notice. "Do you guys have any white rice here?" She asked walking to the cabinet.

"It was you? You made it."

George looked at her. "Wh-what are you talking about?"

"The meatloaf, the night you showed up to my apartment. You made it."

"I... well yeah, it was me. I made the edible brick."

"Why? Why did you make it? Was I an excuse for you to come see Adrin? We're you using me to get to her? Surely you didn't know she had already left?"

"I did know. Mum told me that Charlie had already left with Adrin. I wanted to check on you and see how you were doing."

"That's really sweet. " Amelia said smiling before turning back around to knead the dough before taking a handful of flour and slapping his butt. "Just marking my territory."


End file.
